


Five O'Clock World

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Falling In Love, Family Don't End in Blood, Father-Son Relationship, First Fight, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Happy Ending, Impala Feels, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Sam and Dean speak a little french, Separation Anxiety, Unrelated Sam and Dean, flirting and teasing, keeping secrets, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith was on the company’s fast track. The golden boy. Unlimited opportunity and a bright future. Everything he ever wanted.</p><p>Sam Wesson was on a break from college. He was carefree and unattached. And life was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just worked another ten hour day and it was only Tuesday. Or was it Tuesday again? He needed a break. He couldn’t really say where this feeling was coming from He had become a creature of habit and routine. It wasn’t the work, he loved the work, the figures, the calculations, the presentations. But, since joining the company, he had barely taken a day off. Even working at home most weekends.

Today he had put the finishing touches on another brilliant report. His boss had been pleased; maybe he did deserve a day off. But not tomorrow.  
There was a ten o’clock conference call and now was not the time to blow off an opportunity to dazzle the district managers. No, tonight he would get a good night’s sleep, impress the hell out of the big-wigs in the morning and spend the rest of the day planning his escape.

He thought about a couple of days in New York or maybe a beach somewhere. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean put his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers and bending his elbows. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out. He crossed his ankles and smiled like a cheshire cat. The conference call just ended and if compliments could really give you a swelled head, Dean was sure his hat wouldn’t fit him right now. 

A couple of days off, that would be his reward. And the best part was that the boss suggested it. Not his boss, but the boss’ boss. Oh yeah, Dean Smith was going places. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the elevator, Dean let out a small laugh. He was thinking about his assistant’s reaction when he told her he was going out for lunch. No, not a meeting, not take out, just lunch. Realizing he was not alone and remembering his position in the company Dean covered up his inadvertent slip in decorum with a cough.

“You ok there, dude?”

Dean didn’t recognize the voice. And that voice had just called him ‘dude’. Now, Dean was no stickler for the company hierarchy but, he was the new guy in town. And he didn’t want to encourage too much familiarity. He took his head out of ‘time off’ mode and prepared to exert some authority.

Dean kept himself in good physical condition. It made the long hours easier to manage. Plus, with his broad shoulders, and a height over six feet, he knew he could be intimidating. And his suits, with their perfect fit, made him the complete package. 

He turned toward the voice. Not just his head, but all of him. If there had been a mirror, he was pretty sure, he might have been able to scare himself. There was only one problem. When he turned, Dean came face to face with a shoulder clad in a yellow company shirt. 

He had to look up and when he did, he looked into the most intoxicating hazel eyes he’d ever seen. Even the light in this elevator played off them and created blues and greens and browns that had him mesmerized. And then he smiled. Dean was dumbstruck. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stepped on to the elevator and smiled at the two passengers who looked his way, and to the one who didn’t. He had seen that guy before. He had ogled him, stared at him, all but drooled on him. 

He didn’t know his name but, he was obviously some big shot. Confidence and self-assurance poured out of him and the cut of that suit did nothing to hide the solid muscle underneath. Sam took advantage of his height and took a sideways glance to study the man’s face. It was a perfect profile and then he laughed, and Sam saw these sexy lines on the side of his eyes. Then, just as suddenly, it was followed by a choked cough. 

Sam heard the elevator ‘ding’ and a woman stepped out. He realized that he was alone now with the handsome big-shot. Office protocol be damned.

“You ok, there dude?” He said.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sam had been watching Dean for weeks and he figured this might be the only chance he ever had to talk to the guy and he wasn’t about to let it get away. He would deal with the consequences later. He reached out with his right hand and introduced himself. “Hi I’m Sam.” he said.

It took Dean’s brain a few seconds to register what was happening. He shook Sam’s hand and regained his senses. He said, “I’m Dean... Smith.” He emphasized the last name. Making it clear that’s how he wanted to be addressed, for now, anyway.

Sam smiled a little wider. His name was Dean. 

“Nice to meet you Mr…. Dean Smith.”

The elevator door opened and the two men found themselves in the lobby.  
Sam clapped Dean on the back and told him to enjoy his lunch. Dean watched as Sam took just a couple of unbelievably long strides and passed through the revolving door. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean found himself at the steakhouse on the corner. He was usually careful about what he ate. He ordered a chicken caesar salad, dressing on the side, of course. And he passed on the croutons. That gave him the luxury of allowing for a few extra carbs. He took advantage of that with a beer. 

He hated eating this way but, he just didn’t get enough exercise to support his regular eating habits. Even with his home equipment, he often had only enough time for a basic workout. 

Dean looked up when he heard his name called. He invited the two men to join him. They were both company executives. They talked shop and world news. Dean welcomed the conversation; it took his mind off the thoughts he was having of Sam. 

After lunch, the three men walked back together. Once in his office, Dean shut the door behind him. He wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to leave early and enjoy his well deserved time off. But, at the same time, he felt obligated to stay until the end of the day. That’s what comes of a strong work ethic. 

He sat at his desk and checked his email. He answered what he could and filed away what he couldn’t. He returned a few phone calls then checked his watch. He decided it was late enough and grabbed his jacket and his briefcase. As he walked to the elevator, he noticed the sun was still up. That shouldn’t have been remarkable to him. It just proved he was working too hard. 

He checked his watch again. It was just about five o’clock and he knew the traffic would be horrendous. That was one benefit to working the late hours, maybe the only one. As the elevator moved closer to the lobby, it became uncomfortably crowded. At the eighth floor, there was an influx of yellow shirts. Dean immediately became more aware.

He felt a little foolish. He had a quick thought of looking for Sam. He didn’t even know his last name. He really did need a couple of days off. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam spent the better part of his lunch hour on the phone, with his roommate, talking about the handsome man he met on the elevator.

“His name is Dean Smith. I think I’m supposed to call him Mr. Smith. But, that could be fun, in the right situation. “.Sam laughed loud enough to attract the attention of the people around him. He walked a little further into the park. 

“I don’t know how I’m gonna do this. But, there’s something about him that I like.... Well, yea, he’s gorgeous and he does make the big bucks. but I looked in his eyes and, all I know is, it’s a good thing the elevator reached the lobby when it did.” And he laughed again.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean was in the lobby with another member of his team, complaining about server issues on the company computer system. The other man suggested Dean talk to a ‘yellow jack’, one of the IT guys.

“It’s those damn shirts they wear.” He said as he pointed to people exiting the elevator. Dean turned and watched as Sam stepped out. He wondered if he would answer to the nick name.

Dean patted his co-worker on the arm and said his goodbyes. The other man wished a him a good trip. Dean called out to Sam. 

Sam turned his head when he heard his name and was unable to totally hide the smile. He waved and walked towards Dean. 

“Hey, I know you’re off the clock and I hate to bother you with this but, I need someone to look at my computer. Who do I talk to about that?”

Sam was sure Dean could hear his increased heart rate.The idea of meeting Dean twice in one day was incredible to him. Controlling the excitement, he could feel in his voice, he answered. “Well, I could stop by tomorrow. ” What he wanted to say was, ‘let’s go right now’

Dean smiled as he said ,“That’s great ..” He took a beat before continuing and the smile went with it. “but I won’t be in for a couple of days.” He didn’t understand why he felt it necessary to explain or why he sounded so disappointed, even to himself. From the change of expression on Sam’s face, he realized that he felt the same. And why did that give him a warm feeling inside?

“Oh, well we can wait til you get back?” Sam was not in charge here and didn’t want to overstep his authority. but, he really wanted to spend more time with this guy.

That option piqued his interest but, it wasn’t practical. “That won’t work. That system’s got to be up and running when I get back. I guess you can see my assistant, tomorrow”

They walked out of the building as they talked, opting for the swinging doors over the revolving one. When Dean turned left toward the parking garage, Sam stayed right with him, quite naturally, without hesitation or encouragement.

When they reached the garage, Dean offered Sam a lift. His first impulse was to jump at it but, he decided not to push his luck. He watched Dean’s mouth as he spoke. His lips were full and rounded and he had a habit of licking them. Sometimes it was quick and other times the tongue lingered. 

They were comfortable with each other and if anything was meant to happen, it would. He didn’t want to ruin things by being stupid, not to mention risk his job. And Sam felt close quarters inside a car was a dangerous idea.

It was a ten minute walk to his place and he graciously turned down the ride. He wished Dean a good trip and they parted company. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As he walked, Sam replayed the conversation in his head. They had finished talk of the computer by the time they left the building. The rest of the time, was just talk. They had settled into an easy gait and the conversation was just the same. 

Sam was determined to impress Dean tomorrow’ He felt like a teenager, trying to get the popular kids to notice him. He wasn’t insecure but, he felt that a workplace relationship needed to be based on the work. They had to start somewhere. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean drove most of the way home with a smile on his face. He had really enjoyed talking with Sam. He was sincere and interested in what Dean had to say, even though he had sounded so undecided about his plans. But, he wasn’t sure what he would do or where he would go. And he hoped and prayed to all that was holy, that the slip he made when he said ’Sam Francisco’ went unobserved. 

He wasn’t oblivious to the mutual attraction, either. He only hoped that if there was something there……


	2. Chapter 2

Sam logged in to check his assignment schedule for the day. He would take care of any priority work then go to Dean’s office. When he opened his emails, he saw a red alert. This was the highest priority a job could have and he saw that all his other work had been reassigned.

The red alert was from the office of Dean Smith and required his full attention. It was an open ended assignment, basically, he could take as much time as he needed. 

Dean had given him a gift. And if the job was as straight forward as it had seemed from Dean’s explanation, he had practically given him a day off. That put a big smile on his face. 

Sam grabbed his coffee, picked up the copy of the work order, from the printer, and headed for the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean threw his bag in the back seat and slid in behind the wheel. He had decided last night how he wanted to spend these next few days. He would be dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, like he was now, and he would do some real work and get his hands dirty. He missed that. He was going home. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam spent most of the morning cleaning out old files and updating the programs on Dean’s system. He had complained about storage and speed. The whole job only took a couple of hours and when Sam checked his watch, he decided that he had earned a nice long lunch. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been driving for hours. This car was nice enough. He was comfortable, the gas mileage was great but, it belonged in the city. He couldn’t wait to get behind the wheel of a real car, he thought. Roaring down the open road with the wind flying through Sam’s long hair. Where did that come from? As he made the connection to I-94, he decided to take a break.

He wasn’t hungry. He was in the habit of having a good breakfast before he left home. But, he could always use a cup a coffee and a good stretch. He fished his phone out of his pocket. 

He was certainly well trained. He dialed his office without thinking. He spoke with his assistant for a few minutes about stuff he really didn’t care about today and then she told him Sam was in his office. He asked to speak to him. He held on for a minute or two before she returned to the line to say that he must have gone to lunch. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam returned, Jenny (that was the her name and she made a point of telling him) let him know that Dean had called and reminded him that Dean had specifically told her to ask for him to do this job. She thought she was giving him a heads up but he was just sorry he had missed an opportunity to speak to him. 

He spent the next hour reviewing what he had done. It was unnecessary to check the work but, he was really running out of things to do. He found he wasn’t as good at wasting time as he thought. He sat back in the soft leather desk chair and thought of Dean. He had just found a new way to spend his free time. 

He started getting uncomfortable in the seat. He had let his mind wander to places inappropriate for the workplace. That was the exact phrase that came to mind and he laughed at that. 

Sam wiped down the desk and the computer screen. He initialed the work order before slipping it under the keyboard. As he stood up, he had another thought. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the generic IT business cards. He drew a line through the central contact number and put an arrow point at the end.

On the back of the card, he wrote a message. It said ‘if you need anything else’ and. yes, he underlined ‘anything’. Below that he wrote his name and cell phone number.

Dean would now have his phone number. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean returned to work, he found the business card wedged in his keyboard. He smiled as he followed the arrow and flipped the card over. He recognized that the number was not a company exchange and quickly realized this must be Sam’s personal cell. and the underlined ‘anything’ did not go unnoticed. 

He started his day by checking his email. And he reviewed a spreadsheet he needed to complete by the end of business the next day. He was impressed by the speed and knew Sam had done a good job. 

He took a quick look at his desk clock and saw that it was only seven fifteen. He would wait a little longer before he called. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had just picked up his coffee when he heard his phone ring. He answered the way he always did.

“Is that how you answer your phone? What if this was a business call?”

Sam laughed. “I don’t get business calls on this phone. Who is this any way?” He paused a beat. “Dean! You’re back! How was the trip, dude?”

Dean cringed slightly at the familiarity before he realized that he kind of liked it. He could get used to that. He liked the sound of his voice, there was a little bit of a drawl to it. An ease in the way he spoke. It was comforting and the tone of it soothed him. He had yet to answer Sam’s questions.

“Yeah, today’s my first day back and I wanted to thank you. You did a great job.”

If Dean only knew how simple a job it really was. Sam laughed again. It was that laugh that attracted attention and he didn’t care. He couldn’t think of a better way to pass the time on his walk to the office than to talk to Dean. He thanked him for the assignment and asked more questions about the weekend trip. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to listen to the deep gravel in his voice and imagine watching that pink tongue glide across those full plump lips. He was so tempted to ask if he had gone to ‘Sam Francisco’.

“Actually, I went home. I haven’t seen my dad in months and I really missed my baby. The first thing I did was take her out and show her off. Wait till you see her, Sam. My dad is always telling me I should just marry her.” 

Sam interrupted him. “ I gotta go. I’m about to get on the elevator.”

Dean didn’t even have enough time say goodbye before the call was ended. ‘Probably got cut off ’, he thought. Dean shrugged; they could always talk later. He smiled and went back to work. 

Sam returned his phone to his pocket and walked the last half block to the building. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was grateful that all his assignments today were pretty mundane. He just couldn’t concentrate. That conversation with Dean had really disturbed him. ‘His baby? marry her?’ What was that?, he thought. And there was no mistaking the excitement in his voice when he talked about her. How could he have been so wrong? He wouldn’t get involved in a situation like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was getting hungry. He started to type an instant message to Jenny when he noticed the time. It was twelve forty-seven and he recalled that the ‘yellow jacks’ usually go to lunch at one. He was determined to find an opportunity to call Sam by that name. He grabbed his suit jacket, checked his hair and smiled into the wall mirror. Then, after shocking Jenny twice in a week, he went out for lunch. 

After fifteen minutes, Dean was puzzled. They hadn’t made any plans but, a guy’s gotta eat. His brain told him to go on about his business. After all, they were only co-workers, not even that, really. He was an executive and Sam was not. But, something else was telling him they could be more. And that something else was pushing really hard.

Dean made the call. “Hey, Sam. Meet me downstairs; it’s lunch time.”

Sam didn’t respond right away. Dean was still his superior and he didn’t think ‘fuck off’ was the right thing to say. He also didn’t know why he should be so angry. They had a nice conversation, did each other a favor. Maybe he was reading too much into it. He didn’t think so. 

“Hey. Thanks but, we’re really busy here and I’m having lunch at my desk, sorry.”

“Rain check?” Dean was clearly disappointed and he sounded almost needy. What he needed was to spend time with Sam. But, some how things had changed and Sam didn’t appear to feel the same way. He had a bad feeling something was wrong. He was afraid that he may have been mistaken. He went back up to his office, having suddenly lost his appetite. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean didn’t see each other for the next three days and Sam wasn’t answering Dean’s calls. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam changed his work schedule. He volunteered for any job that would keep him at his desk and make him unavailable to leave the floor. He wouldn’t answer his phone without checking the number and he was as miserable as he could ever remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean found himself calling Sam two or three times a day. He would go to the lobby for gum or a newspaper at times he thought coincided with the schedule he knew. He couldn’t live like this. He finally resorted to measures he would ordinarily never entertain. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard the knock and watched as the door opened and Sam stormed in. Before Dean could tell him to close the door, he did, just a shade short of a slam. Dean let it go. He deserved that show of anger. 

Unable to control himself, Sam let go, straining to control the volume of his voice. “You ‘cc’d’ my boss. That was a crappy thing to do, Dean. You knew I couldn’t refuse to come up here. I’ll be gone soon. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?”

“Yeah, about that, I want to apologize.” Dean spoke softly. He motioned towards a chair. He was ashamed of his behavior and his show of desperation. Sam sat down without another word. 

“I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry. I would normally never use my position like this and I’ll make sure your boss gets an explanation but, I really needed to talk to you. I’ve only been here for a few months and I don’t know too many people. I guess I just misread….things.”

Sam tried to interrupt but Dean held up a hand and stopped him.

“Please ,this is hard enough; let me get it all out. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and we still have to work here. I’m pretty embarrassed and I would really appreciate if you could just forget it. Maybe start over, talk once in a while, like friends.?”

Sam sat back and released a long slow breath. “No, Dean.“ Sam paused. He could either walk out now and put a stop to the whole thing or he could take the chance that Dean was as sincere as he sounded. “You didn’t misread anything but, I don’t want to be friends. I want more. But we can’t do that . I mean, you’ve got a girl your dad wants you to marry.” Sam hung his head. 

Dean mouthed the word,’marry’. then he started to laugh. It was rich and the sound of it filled the room. It created a fluttering in Sam’s gut and he wanted to hear it every day. He didn’t even care if it was at his expense. 

He lifted his head and he was hurt at the thought that Dean could be so careless of other’s feelings. How could he have misjudged him, so badly. He watched as Dean wiped his own tears, from laughter Sam reminded himself, and reached into his top desk drawer. 

Sam looked up at the ceiling. , Dean was holding a picture in front of him. “That’s my baby,” he said. Sam didn’t want to see it. But, Dean kept pleading, “Look, Sam, look.”

Sam forced his eyes toward the picture. It was a photo of Dean sitting on the hood of the most beautiful car he had ever seen. 

“My baby is a 1967 black Chevy Impala. Isn’t she gorgeous?”

Sam watched as Dean smiled. He thought, ‘that’s gorgeous too’. He took the picture from Dean and asked why he didn’t tell him about the car.

" You blew me off, Sam.” He waved his hand in a gesture to let it go. “Any way, that’s over now. But, what did you mean when you said you were leaving? You didn’t give your notice? Not because of...”

“No.” Sam interjected, a small huff of a laugh escaped him. It was more embarrassment than humor. “I thought about it, for a second. But, no. I was just talking out my ass, you know.”

Dean nodded and the two men sat across from each other for a long minute without speaking. 

Dean was thinking about how he was making a life for himself here and hoping maybe Sam could be a part of that.

Sam was thinking about how far this thing could go and just wishing he had more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam broke the silence. As he stood up, he said, “I should probably get back to work.” He wanted Dean to tell him not to go. 

“Yeah”, Dean answered absently, barely holding back what he really wanted to say. He didn’t want Sam to leave but, they were in his office. That snapped him back. “I could make a call. I don’t want you to have any problems.”

With a half smile, Sam shook his head and said, “No, it’s cool.” He turned away and walked to the door. As he gripped the door knob, Dean stopped him by calling his name and he answered without turning around. 

“Talk to you, later?” Dean asked. He felt uneasy as if the answer might be no. He felt unsteady, like he was on the edge of something. 

Sam nodded his head, even he wasn’t sure if he said anything out loud. He opened the door but, couldn’t step out. He felt like he was about to upset a very delicate balance. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he returned to his desk, Sam logged in and checked his mail. He saw a message from the office of Dean Smith. unopened. It read, ‘thanks for your help. You’re the best.’ and it was cc’d to his boss. Sam ran his hand through his hair as he felt the heat of a blush. 

A short while later, Sam checked the time and said, “Close enough.”. Then he signed off for lunch. On his way to the elevator, he texted his roommate. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat at his desk and stared at the picture. He thought about the weekend. The long drives, the tinkering under the hood, an ice cold beer by the side of the road. Suddenly, his shirt and tie became uncomfortable. His shoes felt too tight. The last time this happened was right before he interviewed for this job. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been out of school a little more than a month when he got the call. He had been helping his dad at the car dealership. He kept the books, dealt with the attorneys and the banks. That kind of stuff was always easy for him. He had a good head for figures and logic and never forgot anything.

But, what he really enjoyed the most were the cars. He loved to take them apart to see how they worked. He loved the satisfaction of real honest, getting dirty to get something done work. He thought he could do that forever.

When the company representative called, he offered him a perfect opportunity. It was a prestigious position, great pay and benefits, a real chance at advancement. His dad was so proud and Dean felt rewarded for all his hard work. 

Sure, it was hundreds of miles away in a new city, and he would have to leave his baby behind. But, wasn’t this what Dean had been waiting for? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sam reached the coffee shop, Brady was walking from behind the counter with their two drinks. He claimed he knew exactly how long it took Sam to make the trip from his office. However, Sam suspected he was getting help from street cameras or spies or possibly international satellites.

“It’s a car, What the hell is that, Sam?”

Sam’s smile took the edge out of his friend’s voice and it was contagious. He told him about the Impala and how Dean calls it his ‘baby’.and they both laughed when Brady made a remark about jealousy. 

“So, what now, Sam? You two gonna see other?”

Sam had a look on his face as if he just heard that phrase for the first time in his life. Brady knew that look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Brady had been friends almost since the day they met. It was three years ago , freshman year, and it wasn’t very often that random dorm assignments led to such a situation. 

They were similar in a lot of ways and that made it easier for them to get along . They were outstanding students with good study habits. They were both friendly and outgoing with similar tastes in music and what constitutes a good time.

But more importantly, they were complementary. Where Brady was adventurous; Sam was more cautious. Where Sam was daring, Brady was reserved. And when Sam was pensive and talkative, basically thinking out loud, Brady was patient and supportive. 

And that’s where they were right now. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

And Sam was rambling. 

“What do you think I should do? Should I ask him? Do I call him ? I mean, I really like this guy. He’s different. There’s something..I don’t know.. I need a good idea... I don’t want dinner and a movie, you know? I want time.”

Brady reminded Sam about the the concert in the park. They would be with friends; it was a public place. A picnic, a concert, a group of friends. It was a perfect first date. He made a motion to Sam that was translated as ‘make a phone call’

Sam began to play with the phone in his hands and Brady took the hint to give him some privacy. He made the excuse of getting back to work and Sam appreciated the gesture. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Brady, he said yes.” Sam had immediately called out as his phone call ended. And he didn’t know if it was the smattering of applause or the giant butterflies but all at once, he felt like a fifteen year old, a love struck fifteen year old. And it felt great.

He and Dean were going on a date. 

 

‘


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little while before Dean was able to get back to work. He sat and stared at his office door and tried to understand how quickly things had changed. 

The decision to email Sam, and his boss, wasn’t easy for him. He had never been the type to take advantage like that. In fact, he had a problem with people who did; he hated bullies. 

But, he had tried to make things right; Sam wouldn’t speak to him. He feared that he had overstepped his bounds and assumed too much about what could be between the two of them. And it was a slippery slope to have that kind of tension at work. 

As many times as he said that to himself, he knew the reason wasn’t anything to do with awkwardness at work. It had all to do with his feelings for Sam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was in college before he discovered that what really satisfied him was a man. High school was fun and all about getting into college. There was no need for serious relationships. He was a nice looking kid so girls were easy and plentiful. And sure it felt good but, it was all physical, at least for him. And sex was sex at that age and all about discovery so, a little curiosity between team mates was acceptable, too.

Freshman year, Dean dated girls and he dated guys but, not all dates led to sex. As time went by, the guys became more frequent and the girls less so. He found he prefered the physicality of it. He enjoyed the power that it took to take a man and he wanted to feel the strong hands of a man on him. 

And then he met Cas. His real name was Jimmy but, he prefered Cas, an abbreviation of his middle name. He was smaller than Dean, with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. It always reminded Dean of Superman, but the comic strip, only because Cas was the funniest person he had ever met. 

It started playful and friendly. They had mutual friends and saw each other often. Soon they began dating. They built a relationship. They never talked about a future together; that’s not what either of them wanted, not then. 

But, they did help each other learn about what they each did want and when they separated, it was just the right thing to do. They stayed friends and kept in touch even after graduation. But their time had passed; Cas got married, started a family and the two friends drifted apart. 

However, it was Cas who convinced Dean to take the interview with the company and not go back home to work with his father. What he wanted was out there, Cas told him. “See the world,” he said, “Or at least, Chicago.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A phone call from the auditing department got him back on track. And Dean was in the groove without missing a beat. 

The success of that last conference call had done two things. It got him noticed by the higher ups by showing his impressive potential. It also got him more responsibility and that translates to more work. 

Dean didn’t mind work. He loved a challenge and he was more than capable. And this extra project could go far to help his career. But somewhere, deep within himself, there was a resentment for the loss of more of his limited free time. 

Dean heard his cell phone rattle across the desk. He saw that the call was from Sam. It took just a split second and, for the second time in one day, he did something he never did before. He cut his business call short to take a personal call. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A concert, a picnic. Dean was excited. He wanted this. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days would pass between the invitation and the event. Sam was distracted and Dean was extremely busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo and Becky were planning their part of the picnic. Neither was much of a cook but, they were clever. The latest creation was made up of shredded chicken, avocado, red onions, cilantro, lime juice and a touch of olive oil. Jo usually served it in the avocado shell, because it looked pretty. But, this time, she would use individual take out containers for practicality. 

Of course, they were those fold out boxes that usually hold Chinese food, with the skinny metal handles and chopsticks. And there were cloth napkins and pic-forks. They made the extra effort for Sam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam met Jo and Becky when he came home with Brady one year for spring break. They had been friends since a fifth grade trip to the aquarium, where they both yelled “squidward” into the octopus tank. They were waiting at the airport and Sam liked them right away. And it was easy to find Becky. She was the one holding the sign that read ‘have you seen my brother?’

Becky was two years younger than Brady and she had two main activities, jewelry design and looking at men. She and Sam got along famously. Becky was actually dating a guy named Josh, a member of the local community orchestra and he had no problem with her ‘window shopping’

Jo had been Brady’s girlfriend since high school and when he left for California, it was just understood. She was one of those people that everyone liked. She was pretty with short dark hair and her eyes were a color that was almost violet. She was studying to be a nurse and it suited her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady was responsible for stopping at the wine shop and picking up fresh bread from the bakery. He was also responsible for keeping Sam from freaking out. This was a tougher job than any of them anticipated. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knew he liked boys since the day he told a girl in his class that he would rather go to the dance with his friend Michael. But things didn’t quite work out that way. He told the girl he was kidding, she called him a jerk, and her father drove them to the dance. 

And as luck would have it, Sam spent most of the evening with his own friends, including his friend, Michael. 

Sam had never been shy. when he saw someone he liked, he let them know he was interested. He was casual with his relationships but, not reckless. He was careful but, not serious. He was free and independent and he didn’t think he would ever want more. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ordinarily, Brady would grab an old, clean bedsheet to use as a picnic blanket. But, not this time, Sam had gone out and bought a specialty, outdoor blanket. It was padded with a water resistant backing. 

Sam claimed it was to protect their ‘work clothes’ since they were meeting after work. Even though, everyone would probably be in jeans except Sam who would be wearing his easily washable khakis and Dean, who wore suits. 

From that point, Sam’s only responsibility was to bring the water. That seemed to be the least stressful option. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his lunch, Sam left Brady’s with a small bag. In it was a duplicate of his meal. There was a chef salad, with all the trimmings and a cardboard holder containing a tumbler of fresh brewed peach iced tea. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked up at the sound of the knock on his door followed by Jenny’s apologetic statement.

“ Excuse me? Sam, the computer guy, just dropped this off for you? I’m sorry, I would have gotten your lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dean saw the time; it was six fifteen. He was preparing to review the work, again, although, he knew it wasn’t necessary. But there was a nervous energy driving him. This was an important assignment; this could be big. He looked at his watch, it was six eighteen.

It wasn’t the work. There was something bigger. He laughed as he thought out loud, “bigger, yeah, about six feet four inches, bigger” 

Dean decided to leave his jacket and tie at the office. He opened the top two buttons of his white shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He checked his pockets, then himself in the mirror, and walked out. 

He had one stop to make. He would never show up to dinner empty handed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky pulled her binoculars out of their case. She adjusted the focus and started looking around the park. Both Jo and Brady were oblivious, at first. They would have been more surprised if she didn’t have them. The ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ finally got to her brother. 

“Becky, can’t you ever give those things a day off?” There was a playfulness in his voice, a teasing tone brother and sister shared since childhood. And his sister gave him the expected facial expression, in return. 

Jo would always defend her friend, even when not necessary. “Maybe she just wants to find Josh.” She couldn’t hold back the chuckle as she said it. 

Brady knew that sentence was just air but he responded any way. “This isn’t the philharmonic and any how, Josh plays the cello. Mr. Magoo could find him” They all laughed at that.

“Oh. yeah, well I just found Sam. So, I guess you’re glad I have them now.”

Even Jo couldn’t resist. “Becks, no one needs binoculars to find him.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lifted the wine bottle from its cold bag and inspected the label before returning it. He sniffed at the chicken salad and squeezed the bread. He even re-folded the napkins, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles.

Jo could sense the remark even as Brady opened his mouth. She placed her index finger to his lips and shook her head before she leaned in to whisper in his ear. Brady’s eyes widened, surprised at himself for misinterpreting his friend’s behavior.

They often had picnics like this. Most of the time they weren’t planned at all. If it was a nice day, that was a good enough reason to get together.

Tonight was obviously different, Sam couldn’t remember when he had last felt so nervous about a date. His dates were usually like their picnics, spontaneous. 

He checked his watch, again. Jo and Brady looked at him. And she smiled as Brady squeezed her hand a little tighter. 

Suddenly, everyone’s attention was turned on Becky. She practically squealed as she said, “You should see this ! He’s beautiful ! Those shoulders !”

Jo cuddled closer to Brady and hugged him around the neck.  
“I’ve got all the shoulders, I need, right here.” 

“Thank you, babe.” And he kissed her. “By the way, what happened to looking for Josh.?”

Sam laughed as Becky answered snidely that she knew where he was. He stretched out his long legs and leaned back on his arms. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as the heat from the sun somehow helped to relax him. His thoughts of Dean were interrupted.

“He’s walking this way!” Becky gasped at the thought. “He’s carrying a bag. and his shoes!”

Sam and Jo just laughed at the play-by-play but, Brady couldn’t take it any more. “So?”

“So. they must be expensive. And he’ s rolled up his pants a little. Ooh, maybe he’s got some kind of country boy in him. Either way, he’s barefoot and that’s hot.“

Becky continued her commentary. However, her audience participation had deserted her. 

“He stopped. He’s looking around. What a profile, but those sunglasses, I can’t see his whole face. He’s put down the bag but, not his shoes.” She looked over at Brady as if proving a point. She watched as the stranger fished out his cell phone and all eyes focused on Sam when his phone rang. 

The conversation was short and cryptic. “Hey!.....great!....okay.” Sam smiled and bit his lower lip and he stood up. 

Becky raised her binoculars back up to her face. and her mouth hung open as she watched the beautiful man smile almost directly at her and raise his free hand as a signal. She involuntarily sighed and said, “Oh my god. It’s him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam made the introductions and Becky had to ask about the shoes. 

“Oh,” Dean said, a little bit surprised, as if he had been caught doing something wrong and needed to explain himself. “I just like the feeling of grass on my feet. Reminds me of being back home.”

“Where’s that?” Becky asked with the kind of enthusiasm that assured Dean that her questions were sincere and not critical. 

Sam and Dean answered the question at the same time. “South Dakota.”  
The two men turned and looked at each other. Sam reached out to take Dean’s shoes from him. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s and it lingered, no one noticing as his thumb swept back and forth across the back of Dean’s hand. 

The brush of his fingers sent a feeling like tiny needles through Dean’s nerves as he realized that this was the first time they had touched one another, since that handshake in the elevator. It caused him to shudder, involuntarily. And his reaction did not go unnoticed by those around him. Neither did Sam’s long, slow, deep breath that followed. 

Brady leaned in closer to Jo, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist and whispering, “Hold on to your hat, kid. This is gonna be good.”

Sam placed the shoes on the grass at the edge of the blanket as he sat back down. His eyes never left Dean’s face. The music of the orchestra had begun and no one seemed to notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversation was lively and entertaining. The music served as a pleasant background and Dean soon felt comfortable enough to encourage a physical closeness with Sam. He watched Jo feed Brady some of the salad with her chopsticks and scrambled to his knees. 

“I almost forgot.” He said excitedly. “ I picked up some fruit. Grapes, berries, you know, handheld stuff.” He reached into the bag, that sat forgotten on the grass. “And these.”

Dean pulled out a basket filled with a variety of cut flowers. He showed Sam the collection of snapdragons, daffodils, daisies and a couple of exotics that only the florist could name, accented with sparse greens. Dean’s smile was a direct result of causing the embarrassed blush on Sam’s face. 

At that instant, he turned and presented the flowers to Jo and Becky, and he said, “Sam told me there would be ladies here. These are for you.”

Both Becky and Jo brought their hands to their faces and sat staring. Brady smiled and took the basket from Dean and placed it on the blanket between the two girls.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you, Dean. “ Jo said, lifting a daisy from the bunch and tucking it behind her ear.

Becky also thanked Dean and made mention that she really liked the combination of all the yellow flowers. with a small touch of green.

“I thought that was the perfect color.” Dean said and smiled as he winked at Sam. Brady snuck a sidelong glance and caught the reference when he saw that Sam was still in his uniform. He reached out and squeezed Jo’s hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the concert ended, people began to leave the park and Sam and his friends could overhear snippets of conversation as well as whistling and humming of familiar pieces from the program. 

However, they were in no hurry to leave. They continued to talk and laugh, enjoying each other’s company. Since Dean was the only one new to the group, Becky explained the routine. They would wait for Josh, it shouldn’t be too long, and afterwards, they would usually stop for a beer. It was clearly an invitation. 

Dean decided that, although, he wasn’t eager to have the evening end, he still had some prep work for his morning meeting and it would require an early start. 

He expressed his disappointment, taking Sam’s hand in his as a sign of sincerity, and made his apologies. “Maybe next time?”, he asked.

“Any time.” Brady answered with a smile. And Sam squeezed Dean’s hand as acknowledgement of his friends remark. 

Sam said he would take a ride with Dean. And since he was slightly behind him, he didn’t see Dean’s smile as the others did. He gave his friends a scowl as he mistook their looks of encouragement as teasing. Then he smiled as well. Jo stopped Dean from helping with the clean up and sent them both away. She gave Sam a soft shove then a kiss on the cheek and a wave of her hand to Dean. 

The two men walked away and as Dean shared his feelings about the kindness of Sam’s friends, a very similar conversation was taking place regarding him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they continued to walk, the darkness settled around them. It was barely dusk but the trees obscured much of the light remaining. They had taken a route off the well lit path as a shortcut to the parking garage. The ground was rough and dusty and scattered with small stones. Dean stopped to put on his shoes.

As he leaned back against a tree, Sam stood in front of him. He reached up and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek who then closed his eyes leaning into the touch. Before he would open them again, he felt the softness of Sam’s lips on his own. 

Dean brought his own hand up and slowly wrapped it around the taller man’s neck to the back of Sam’s head to draw him in closer. He opened his mouth and Sam’s tongue slid along Dean’s lips, exploring the warmth inside and playing with his tongue. 

Dean felt a fluttering in his gut and arched his back for more contact as Sam leaned in and, soon, Dean found himself pressed against the tree. They could feel each other’s hardness as their arousal grew.

By this time, Sam had begun to stroke Dean’s neck and as Dean leaned his head back, Sam started to kiss his throat and suck at the tender skin, where the neck meets the shoulder. All the while, they grinded against each other and held on tight enough to leave marks, they were sure, even through their clothing. 

Finally, and only because the bark of the tree was scratching him, Dean came to his senses. Grabbing Sam by the shoulders, he suggested they go. Sam was not so quick to agree but, he knew this was not how he wanted it to be for them. 

Sam turned his back and grabbed himself, applying just enough pressure. Dean was bent over to retrieve his shoes, his breath forced out in strong puffs.

Suddenly, Sam heard Dean say his name. It sounded wrong. He was instantly alert. Then Dean said, “I lost my shoe.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the car outside Sam’s apartment building.

Nuzzling Dean’s neck, Sam licked a slow lazy stripe up to his ear. He gripped the earlobe with his teeth and Dean groaned. It was deep and rough, like a warning. And Sam knew Dean felt as he did. He felt it as he reached into Dean’s lap encouraging his interest and he felt it as Dean’s hand squeezed his thigh, his fingertips just grazing his own hardness.

Sam whispered, “Stay with me.”

Dean’s breathing was short and uneven. “I can’t “ He forced the words out. 

Sam pulled back, the look of surprise on Dean’s face surely matched his own. “The office”, was all Dean could manage to say.

Sam was able to form sentences, only because that wasn’t the answer he expected to hear and it stunned him. “The job? “, he was incredulous. “I’ll quit the damn job.”

Dean looked pained. “No, no” he said quickly as he slowly shook his head and cradled Sam’s face in his hands. “Tomorrow’s my presentation. I gotta be in early. This could be really big for me.” 

“So could this.” And Sam smiled, dimples and all as he placed his hand between his own legs and Dean’s eyes followed. 

Dean took a big breath, holding it in to calm himself and, hopefully, stop the blood flow to his groin. He was seriously in danger of losing this argument. 

“Oh god, Sam, please. I’m sorry. I gotta go. This could mean a promotion, maybe . My future.”

“Let me be your future, Dean.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam closed the door behind himself. He had no idea where the strength had come from to get him away from Dean and into the building. He stepped away from the door, still unable to coordinate himself toward the staircase. He leaned against the wall, his two hands in tight fists. He had to get himself under control. And the only thing stopping him from touching himself (which was what he really needed to do), was the tiny bit of brain cells, still functioning, reminding him about the security camera, in the hallway.

He took one more deep breath and walked into the lobby. He heard the sound of a car engine fade away. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked out of the shower, confident that he would now be able to get a good night’s sleep. His first idea was to make it a cold one so he could clear his head. His second idea turned out to be much better. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stepped into the flow of the warm water. The spray hitting his skin like rain and the heat of it caressing him like a touch of warm fingers. He ran his hands through his hair as the water washed over him and he turned his face up toward the shower head. 

He adjusted the pressure then turned his back, the water more forceful and stimulating. He reached out and leaned his left hand onto the wall as he gripped himself, with his right. The stroke and the pull, at first, slow and smooth. He created a steady rhythm as he felt his erection growing. He moved his feet further apart for balance and leaned heavier on his arm against the wall. 

His hand began to move more quickly and his breath was pushed out in grunts. His movements became erratic as he felt himself tighten and he leaned forward resting his head against the cool tile as he coaxed himself to completion with one thought in his mind and one name on his lips. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he climbed into bed, Dean saw that he had a message waiting on his phone. He smiled as he read the text.  
‘Good luck tmo’  
He answered, ‘TY tonite was fun…..mostly’  
In just a few minutes, there was a response.  
‘yeah…….mostly. GN Dean’  
Another message followed almost immediately.  
‘ BTW mine were blue what color were yours?’  
Dean rolled his eyes and his breath came out as a snort and he answered.  
‘GN Sam’ 

It wasn’t until Dean rolled over and settled in under the covers that he fully understood what Sam meant by his last message. He hadn’t felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time. And now he was sure he had done the right thing and come home. This would be more than casual for him. 

He would do his best tomorrow. But, no matter what happened, he was taking the weekend off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the coffee shop, happy to find the place less busy than at his usual time. Brady was at the coffee station and he smiled big and broad when he turned to see Sam taking a seat at the counter. As he turned back to fix Sam a cup, he said, “Hey, you’re early this morning.”

Sam took the offered cup and sipped. The warmth from the cup felt good in his hand and the heat felt good sliding down his throat. He didn’t answer, he just nodded. 

“So, how was it?”

The pleasantries were obviously out of the way, Sam thought and smiled at his friend as he rolled his eyes. 

“It was good.” Sam said and his focus drifted as he thought of that first kiss.

“But….” Brady asked.

Sam didn’t speak, at first. He slowly shook his head, then shrugged and said, “We didn’t.”

Brady’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline and his eyes widened almost comically. It made Sam laugh.

“Dude, that’s not like you. Why do you think I stayed out last night? I had bets you wouldn’t even make it to the car. ”

Sam huffed. “We almost didn’t. I was all over him. I could feel him; I could taste him. And he was so…..” Sam paused. He found himself getting worked up just from the memory of his encounter with Dean. He took a couple of seconds and sipped his coffee. Then looking into his cup, he spoke softly, as if he were thinking out loud. “That’s not how I want it to be with him.”

“Whoa. Did I just hear you say that you want the first time with Dean to be…. special?”

Sam’s head snapped up, his expression, a mixture of confusion and surprise. He had never felt this way about anyone before and the realization of it didn’t panic him, as he thought it might. 

Leaving Sam to his thoughts, Brady walked away to serve another customer. He heard Sam’s phone ring and listened to half a conversation, imagining the rest. 

“Hey.” Sam said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got off the elevator and waited for the receptionist to buzz him in. He was six floors up from his own office and this was the first time he had been invited to a senior executive meeting. He walked into the conference room, introducing himself to the few people already there and tried to act like he’d seen it all before. But, he’d never seen anything like it. 

Big, dark pieces of furniture so heavy, he was surprised the floor didn’t buckle. And the windows were so big and so clear, the sun came through in blocks, with no distortion. It looked almost solid. He scanned the rest of the room. 

And against the far wall, there was a credenza so ladened with fresh fruit, steaming chafing dishes and baked goods, enough to feed...everyone? He could smell the coffee. There was something familiar, cinnamon. That’s a little bit much, he thought. He smiled as he remembered a simple picnic and the pleasure of good company. 

He found his place and took his seat at the table. This thing is big enough to hold my desk, two times, easy, he thought , as he organised his papers, and reviewed his notes. 

He checked his watch as others started to file in, greeting one another, some with just a nod or a handshake and most going directly to the food. The boss had yet to arrive, and the facilitator expected to start in about ten minutes. 

Dean left his seat, pulled out his phone and walked into the hallway. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam answered his phone like he always did. “Hey.”, he said. 

“Morning, Sam. You ok?”

“I’m good. How’s your big meeting?.”

Dean took a breath and let it out slowly. He remembered how difficult it had been to leave Sam last night and he could tell that Sam was enjoying the game. Well, now it was his turn.

“Still waiting on the boss. I had a couple of minutes..” Dean lowered his voice then added, with just a touch of grit, “and I wanted to hear your voice.”

Dean heard Sam say “oh” and it was part sigh and part something that went straight to Dean’s groin. And his imagination kicked in as he thought of what he could do to Sam to hear him make that sound again. 

Realizing that he still had a meeting to attend, Dean brought the conversation back on track. 

“That was fun, last night. “ Dean said.

“Yeah...mostly.” Sam answered.

Dean laughed and repeated, “yeah...mostly”

Sam could hear someone call Dean’s name.

“I gotta go,” he said.

Sam wasn’t ready to let him go. “Dean?” It wasn’t quite a question but, he was asking for something. 

Dean answered. “The second I get out of here..” 

He heard Sam make that sound again. He decided he could get used to that.

“Oh, and Sam..” Dean paused a beat, as his lips curled into a half smile and he pictured Sam’s reaction to what he was about to say. . “Mine were blue, too.”

Dean hung up before Sam could answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Brady returned with Sam’s breakfast. He was still almost an hour early for work and the tone of that conversation, had Brady very curious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sam and Dean walked away after the picnic, the others watched them turn off the main walkway and into the trees. It was common knowledge that there was a well worn but seldom used path that led to the street.

“They won’t make it to the car.” Brady said to no one in particular.

Jo noticed the way their hands playfully brushed each other, until Sam reached around Dean’s shoulders, as they disappeared into the trees, and Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist. She smiled and grabbed Brady’s arm, pulling him towards her to kiss his cheek. 

Becky said, “My god, he’s beautiful.”

It was soon after that, when they heard someone clearing his throat and all three turned to face Josh, who was standing behind them with his cello case on his back. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, in mock agitation.

He smiled as Becky grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.   
“Who are we talking about?” he asked.  
“Sam and his new boyfriend. They just left” Becky answered him as she pressed her lips to his again. 

Josh shrugged as he said, “Oh well, that’s that, I guess I’ll have to catch the next one.”

Sam’s history with short term affairs was no secret. And Josh’s comment was not critical just fact as he knew it. Sam’s boyfriends were never around long.

However, the others had seen Sam and Dean together and they were not so convinced this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady leaned against the back counter and folded his arms across his chest. “Dean?”

He was surprised to see a flush appear on Sam’s cheeks and watched him run his hand through his hair as he lowered his head as if to hide his face. 

“So?”, he asked. “What’s going on, Sam?”

Sam raised his head and looked at his friend with an expression that he would later describe as how a swimmer might look getting ready to jump in the deep water for the first time. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would be twelve- thirty before Sam heard from Dean and it was only a text.

“Quick break. System glitch. Sure could use a yellow jack right now”

“Whenever you’re ready” Sam texted back. 

He was undecided whether he should go out for lunch. He was wondering how much longer it might be before the meeting ended. He quickly shook his head as if to stop this train of thought. He couldn’t believe that he was planning his day around a guy he barely knew. 

It shouldn’t matter that he was the handsomest, sexiest, nicest guy he had ever met. He grabbed his phone and texted Brady.

When he reached the lobby, his phone rang. It was unexpected and it startled him. He almost dropped it and he became a spectacle as he flipped it in the air and it spun as it bounced from one hand to the other. He finally got it under control and answered without checking the display, since he was unsure if he should try anything more once he had it firmly in hand. 

He answered as he always did but, it was pushed out in a short burst of air, just to get it done so the caller could answer. It was Brady. He had gotten the one-word text, “takeout”, which was a code they used whenever Sam needed to talk. It gave Brady time to make arrangements to get away. 

He wanted to know if Sam wanted lunch and if he needed to bring any celery. 

“You seemed a little stressed and that usually helps.” Brady said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady noticed, early on, that whenever Sam was stressed over an exam or a difficult project, he would chew on his pen. And Brady, being the son of a dentist, was horrified by that and he used a trick that his father had taught him. He made sure they always had celery sticks, in the fridge, especially at exam time. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That comment made Sam realize how flustered he was acting. When Sam left for work that morning, after breakfast, he was anxious to get to the office to see Dean. But, he was disappointed in having no control over the situation. 

Neither of them had any idea how long a ‘senior executive meeting’ could take, ‘especially once they brought out the dancing girls’, Dean had joked. In addition, though he kept this to himself. Sam was concerned about what could happen if Dean turned out to be the star of the show, again. 

Sam told his friend that the celery was unnecessary but, he would appreciate the lunch. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting ended soon after two o’clock. Lunch had been catered but, most of the attendees had simply grabbed something and left the room. 

Dean was unfamiliar with what was expected of him. He had given his report and done a good job of answering questions. And it appeared that this was his part to play. He glanced quickly at the clock as he collected his things, his thoughts already taking him elsewhere.

As he stepped out of the conference room, Dean had his head down preparing to dial his phone. He heard his name and looked up just in time to avoid bumping into the receptionist. 

“Mr. Smith,” she said.

Interpreting that as senior executive speak for ‘pardon me’, Dean smiled as he excused himself and stepped around the woman. She said his name again and he turned to face her. 

Then, she said the last thing he wanted to hear.

Dean returned his phone to his pocket and started the long walk down the hallway to the big corner office. The boss wanted to see him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked out of the boss’ office and smiled at the secretary as he proceeded toward the window at the far end of the hall. 

It was a picture window. One solid block of whatever kind of glass was safe this high up, framed in dark wood probably half a foot wide. The view was magnificent; it had pulled him from the office and down the hallway. 

The heat from the sun touched the glass and Dean felt the warmth of it on his hand. It traveled through him and made him sigh as if he were missing an old friend. 

He looked out beyond the other office buildings, the shops and the high-rises all the way to the park. It all looked like a painting or a photograph, the uninterrupted green sprinkled with people.

His eyes followed the patterns of walkways and dirt paths to a baseball field and a bandshell and out to the clusters of trees. He smiled as he thought of a walk through the trees with Sam.

He found his thoughts were being crowded with all that the boss had said during their meeting and he knew he would have some important decisions to make. He never knew that a simple phrase like “good work, Smith”, could have such repercussions. He couldn’t believe he had been at this all day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam found Brady seated at a table near the back of the coffee shop with two plates in front of him. Brady had prepared one of Sam’s favorites, a vegetable wrap with seared tuna.

Sam took a seat and a big bite before he started talking. 

“He called me from the meeting; he wanted to hear my voice.” 

Sam’s expression made Brady think of that feeling you get when panic is creeping in and it’s becoming very difficult to hold it back. He knew that Sam was on the verge of one of his ramblings. He said the most innocuous thing he could think of. 

“That’s nice.”

“Nice? You should have heard him. I thought I was gonna come in my pants.” He paused to take a deep breath to control himself. He could hear his voice becoming almost shrill from emotion. He purposely slowed his speech and continued. “Brady, I haven’t even slept with the guy.”

“You want to?” It wasn’t really a question but, Sam needed to talk and Brady wanted to encourage the conversation. 

Sam looked at his friend as if he didn’t understand him because that question just didn’t need an answer. 

“Have you seen him?” Sam said with no small amount of sarcasm. Then he blew out a big breath and fell back in his seat as if that release of air had deflated him . “Dude, I wanted Dean the first time I laid eyes on him.” He paused as his mind drifted to that first time. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was at the end of a rough two days. An electrical mishap, the second in a month, had created a wealth of problems. His entire department was on alert. The management had canceled all time off and ‘graciously’ ordered in for coffee breaks and lunch. 

When the second day finally ended, after an hour of mandatory overtime had been tacked on to it, Sam and a few of his cubicle mates were determined to salvage it. They packed up and decided to meet in the lobby. 

While they waited for the few stragglers, Sam was feeling relieved thinking that in just a few months he and Brady would be on their way back to Stanford. They had taken a year off to re-focus and planning to return for the fall. 

It was at that moment that he saw him. One of the elevator doors opened and Sam looked over. 

He was wearing a navy pinstriped suit. The jacket rested perfectly on his broad shoulders. It was unbuttoned and the glint of his belt buckle attracted Sam’s eyes to his trim waist and as his gaze returned upward, he could see the suggestion of an athletic build.

Then he saw his face. 

“Who is that guy?” Sam said. He couldn’t wait to come to work in the morning. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“But, it’s not about that now.’ Sam continued. He sounded as if he were telling someone else’s story. This set of feelings were that foreign to him, 

“I want to be with him. I want to talk to him. I wanna know everything about him. Brady, he makes me think about not going back to school.”

He heard Brady speak his name and it stopped him. He took a minute to realize what he was saying as Brady reached out and took his friend’s face in his two hands looking directly into his eyes. 

“Sam, I get it; this is all new for you. Dean’s a cool guy. I really like him and the girls are crazy about him. But, one step at a time. “

Sam smiled at his good friend and slightly nodded his head. “Yeah.” he said.

“You’re right. One thing at a time.” Sam paused, not waiting for an answer but thinking about the next time he would see Dean. “And you know what I’m gonna do next? ”

Sam smiled. It was small and twisted and his focus drifted for an instant. Then he said, “I’m gonna pound that gorgeous ass into the mattress until we both pass out.”

“That’s my boy.” Brady said

Then the two friends laughed and enjoyed their lunch. 

Brady was convinced that his friend was back on track and would be able to let the relationship develop in its own time.

Sam was having difficulty holding back his excitement at the thought of seeing Dean again. He bit his tongue, just enough to bring his mind back to his lunch. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dean continued to stare out of the window, his eyes were drawn to the clocktower. It was almost four. He didn’t want to wait any longer to see Sam. 

He turned away from the window and picked up his briefcase, slipping the   
strap over his shoulder. He walked back down the hallway toward the elevator bank and took his phone from his pocket. 

He started to call but thought better of it. Sam might be in the middle of a job and this conversation could become awkward for him. So, he texted,   
‘my office?’

By the time Dean reached the elevator, he got a response, ‘10 min’

The receptionist saw his huge smile and figured it was the result of his meeting with the boss. She returned a small one of her own and went back   
to her work. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dean stood at the window in his office. 

He had his hands in his pockets; then he folded his arms across his chest. Then he adjusted the window shade; then back in his pockets, then he adjusted his tie. Then he crossed his arms again. All the while, he felt off balanced and edgy. 

He noticed his heart was beating a little faster and his breathing was a little quicker. He couldn’t remember feeling this way since…..’What are you twelve?’, he said out loud. 

At that point, he heard a quick knock on the door and spun around to face it. He turned just as the door opened and Sam stepped in. Dean took a step toward him and made a hand motion that told Sam to close the door behind him. Sam smiled and bit his lower lip. His eyes narrowed as his smile got bigger. Then he ran his hand through his hair as he lowered his head, as if embarrassed.

Dean felt warm from the thought that Sam might be shy, even a little bit. He took the last step toward him. 

All of a sudden, Sam felt himself pressed against the door, The feeling of Dean’s body against him pushed his breath out in a sigh. He closed his eyes as Dean’s fingers gently touched his lips. His lips parted and his breath was hot against Dean’s hand as it moved across his mouth and caressed his cheek. He felt Dean’s other hand slide along his ribs and he wrapped his arms around Dean as he pushed his hips forward anticipating Dean’s arm would travel to his back. However, on its way, that hand stopped just long enough to turn the lock.

Dean could feel the intensity of his own arousal as he reacted to the feel of Sam against him. He moved his leg into Sam’s crotch and pressed into him to feel Sam respond. He slid his hand to Sam’s back and tightly grabbed the fabric of his shirt, then released it and laid his hand flat against Sam as he leaned heavily into him. 

He reached his other hand into Sam’s hair . He gripped the long thickness loosely and let the strands slide through his fingers before grabbing a fistful and tugging on it to force Sam’s head back exposing his long neck. He was kissing and sucking Sam’s neck and collarbone flicking his tongue between nips. 

Sam moved one hand up Dean’s back, slowly manipulating the muscles to feel the movement with his fingers. When he reached his neck, he brought his hand under Dean’s chin and lifted his face. He could feel Dean release his hold on his hair. Then his other hand reached for the swell of Dean’s ass and, squeezing the firm muscle, pulled Dean impossibly closer. 

Dean’s eyes were open. Sam was staring into nothing and everything. The pupils were slightly enlarged to become perfectly round and dark and bottomless, like forever. They were surrounded by emerald rings dusted with tiny flecks of gold, reminding him of ethereal nature like the rings of Saturn.

Sam brought their lips together. They were both beyond the need for caution or care. The kiss was a force of its own. It played with their tongues and they danced together within each other’s mouths. And it forced their hips together, grinding and rubbing. And it pushed Dean’s bottom lip between Sam’s teeth and pressed them into the plump flesh until they both moaned. And then it let them go. 

“Come home with me” Dean said as he ran his tongue along the shell of Sam’s ear.   
Sam had no intention of refusing and his body had already answered yes but, he also couldn’t resist giving Dean a taste of his own medicine.  
He smiled against Dean’s skin and said, “Don’t you have to work tomorrow?”   
Dean growled into Sam’s neck and he felt the rumbling as it traveled directly to his dick. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to Dean’s place was unbearably long for each of them, even though, Dean made the trip in record time.

They had one lapse in judgement at a stop light that caused the driver behind them to honk his horn to get them moving again. From that point on, Sam kept his hands to himself and Dean kept his eyes on the road. 

As the car turned on to a narrow street, Sam could sense a change in Dean’s demeanor. His left leg fell lightly against the door and his grip loosened on the wheel. 

Sam started to look around. They were in an older neighborhood, unfamiliar to him. He noticed the line of row houses on both sides of the street for two blocks. Then after passing through a wide intersection, he found that the look of the area had completely changed.

They drove past a half dozen small single family homes surrounded by lush gardens and old trees. Straight ahead was a large building all alone on a dead end. Sam was sure it had once belonged to a prominent family and had obviously been subdivided.

Dean parked in front and said, “Here we are.” He opened his door and stepped out. By the time Sam reached him, he was retrieving his jacket and case from the back seat. Sam stood and stared at the house.

When Dean looked, Sam had his hands on his hips and appeared to be studying the building. He put an arm around the taller man’s shoulder and caught his attention. 

Sam said, “ I pictured you in a high rise, you know, not an old grande dame on a cul de sac.” He felt Dean’s arm shift and realized it to be a reaction to his comment. With a small laugh he said, “Sorry. My aunt was a realtor.”

“Hmmph. Well, I’ve got the ‘rez-de-chaussee’, let’s go.” And he tapped Sam on the back and started to walk toward the house. After a couple of steps, he called over his shoulder, “You’re not the only one who spent time with a realtor.” Then he winked, and Sam added ‘downright adorable’ to Dean’s list of attributes.

Although he knew it was all in fun, the thought of what Dean meant by ‘spending time’ disturbed him. It was totally unreasonable and without foundation. Sam had no reason or even any right to be possessive or jealous. They were still getting to know each other and didn’t even know how this night might end. And even though they hadn’t talked too much about it, they each had their own history.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam followed behind Dean to a door to the left of the main entrance. The doors were both matte black metalwork. In the center was the image of a deer, mid-leap. It was very intricate work and probably original, Sam thought.

Dean unlocked the second door, a heavy wooden one, and they stepped into a long hallway lined with more doors. As they walked through, Dean pointed and identified each one, “office, closet, storage, gym, closet, bathroom.”. 

Dean heard the pause in Sam’s steps at the word ’ gym’. He turned around and said, “I’m gonna guess, you don’t have a problem with the closets.” Dean motioned an invitation for Sam to open the doors. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. 

The office was a small room with a desk and two chairs. there was a triangle table in one corner, stacked with books and papers. a laptop sat under a lamp on the desk. 

The ‘gym’ was basically four walls built around a piece of equipment that would permit the user to do any kind of exercise except, possibly, swimming.

Sam was going to skip opening the bathroom door but, with what he’d seen so far, there could be a spa in there. It was a small full bath. Although that was as it should be, Sam felt a little disappointed. All three rooms were on the same side of the hallway and Sam guessed that was to take advantage of the natural light from the windows. 

He still didn’t understand the layout. It seemed odd. The thoughts must have expressed themselves on his face. As they continued down the hall, he heard Dean say, “Those used to be bedrooms. This was the servants’ quarters. They renovated a bit. Follow me.”

At the end of the hall was a turn to the left and to the right. Against the wall directly in front of them was a half-moon table. Above it was a mirror which somehow didn’t stare at you from the front door and atop the table was a bowl where Dean dropped his keys, with a loud clink. In reality, it looked, to Sam, like something a cowboy would cook beans in. Dean put down his case and Sam followed suit. 

They turned to the left and Sam could only imagine what was next. 

They walked into a space that served as living room, dining room and kitchen. Sam smiled as the words, open floor plan, came to mind. It was sparsely furnished , each room had only the necessities. Obviously this place belonged to someone who lived alone and worked long hours. 

Dean motioned with his finger for Sam to follow him into the kitchen.   
He walked passed the appliances and turned, Sam assumed, into another room as he heard a door lock click. and Dean said., “ I know it’s small and in case you’re wondering why I would take this place.”

Sam followed him out the door and into the backyard. There was a smile on Dean’s face that Sam had never seen before. It was as if he owned the whole world. The space was at least as big as the house. The grass was well kept and as uniform as a carpet, broken up only by two trees creating a shade canopy. 

They stood with their arms around each other’s waist and Sam could feel Dean’s muscles loosen as he took a big breath in and out. Sam pulled him closer without tightening his hold and Dean let his head rest on Sam’s shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes without speaking until Dean offered Sam a beer and they went back inside. 

Dean tapped the fridge and told Sam to help himself. “ Be right back.”   
he said, “ I want to get out of this suit.”. Sam’s offer to help went unanswered. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator and walked toward the couch. He took a big pull from one and then hung them both from his fingers and they made a small sound as the bottles gently knocked together as he walked. 

With his other hand he stroked the top of the leather recliner as he passed it. He reacted to the unexpected feel of it. It felt soft and smooth and warm almost like fabric. He stepped over an ottoman and sat on the overstuffed sofa, directly across from a huge wall mounted tv, and placed the bottles on a side table.

He stretched his long arms along the top of the sofa and gauged its size. He removed his shoes before he lay down, to settle a bet with himself. And he found, that he could, indeed, nap quite comfortably here. 

The sound of Dean’s footsteps didn’t disturb him at all; he was comforted. He felt safe. Sam sat up when he heard Dean say, “Comfortable?” There was a touch of humor in his voice. 

Sam did that shy thing again. He bit his lip then ran his hand through his hair and looking down at his feet before he offered a beer. He looked up through his bangs and Dean, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, shook his head slowly and said, “No, thanks. I got the taste for something else, right now.”

Sam watched Dean lick his lips. He saw the pink tip peek out and glide along the upper lip. Then he flicked the tip down and it slid along the fullness of his rounded bottom one. As his tongue retreated, Dean’s lips glistened. That’s the word that was in Sam’s brain, ‘glisten’, like an image of ripe fruit. 

It was then that Sam’s eyes caught Dean’s gaze or perhaps, more accurately Dean’s gaze caught Sam. His eyes were dark, not in color,( he could still see the lightness in the green), but in emotion. He looked almost dangerous and as he lowered his eyes, Sam was forced to shift in his seat. 

He rationalized his uncharacteristic loss of cool with the fact that there couldn’t be a man alive that could resist this. 

Dean leaned over and placed his two hands lightly on Sam’s shoulders and kissed him. As if they had rehearsed it, Sam immediately opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue invaded. Their tongues wrestled. They bit , they sucked and licked. And Sam reached out to touch Dean, his large hands wrapping around either side of his ribcage, as if he knew that this was how Dean wanted it.

Dean leaned more heavily on Sam’s shoulders as he lowered himself to his knees. 

He took Sam’s dick in his hand and Sam watched Dean wet his lips then kiss the tip, letting his bottom lip linger as he slid his tongue over it. Sam had never had that done to him before and he went from zero to sixty just that quick. As Dean took the head in his mouth. Sam immediately felt himself already losing control. Dean’s tongue swirled around the head and pressed heavily into the slit, before taking more of Sam into his mouth. Sam tightly gripped the sofa with his two hands in an attempt to control his hips as they bucked towards Dean. He moaned Dean’s name and Dean moaned against his leaking and swollen shaft. 

Dean removed Sam from his mouth and licked wet and sloppy along the length, and followed with his hand, twisting and pulling and kissing and stroking. He reached one hand to cup Sam’s balls and gently massaged them before placing that hand to Sam’s hip. Sam had his hands now in Dean’s hair. He soon felt a familiar tightening in his balls and told Dean he was close. Dean brought Sam to his climax, taking all Sam gave him. He rubbed Sam’s chest and belly to soothe him through the aftershocks. 

Dean lifted the bottom of his t-shirt and wiped the overflow from his face and cleaned Sam. Sam could feel a valiant effort from his manhood in response to Dean's actions but was unable to do more. Then they kissed slow and deep , and Sam could taste himself mixed with the flavor of Dean.

Sam pulled at the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants and reached inside to wrap his hand around Dean’s dick. He could feel a heaviness as Dean reacted to his touch. Dean said, “Come with me. Let’s go get comfortable” He pulled away and brought Sam to his feet. Sam stepped out of his pants as he followed Dean into the bedroom. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady checked his phone and saw the usual ‘GN’ from Becky. 

 

As he passed Sam’s room, he found that the door was closed but not locked. That usually meant he was alone. He tapped lightly and peeked in. The room was empty. He would have checked the attached bathroom, but the space looked undisturbed. Sam had not come home tonight. 

Sam had originally suggested ‘rock,paper,scissors’ to win this room but, Brady felt that the other bathroom was convenient enough for him and besides, he really disliked seeing Sam’s ‘man of the week’ parade. 

He thought again of how unnerved Sam was when he spoke of Dean and it made him smile. 

He had gotten in late, after leaving Jo and Becky’s to make some last minute checks at the shop, in preparation for a surprise inspection he had been expecting for a week. 

He didn’t own the place but, he wanted to. He had taken enough business and accounting to do a reasonable job of running it. And if not, he could always hire people for that. Besides, what he really wanted to do was cook; that had always been a passion for him.  
Of course, his friends were very supportive; they all liked to eat. And his dad had not been displeased with his plans. He appreciated Brady’s talents and he wanted his kids to be happy. 

He had already decided not to return to Stanford but, he knew that time was running out for Sam to get his papers in order, if he expected to register for the next semester. He had been hesitant to discuss his decision, especially after what Sam had said the other day about being with Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam got to Stanford, he was unprepared. The coursework was doable; he was always a good student. But, he met people that showed him how little he knew about life and he wanted to learn. 

Sam had always gone to the best schools and his friends were like him, privileged. His parents had always supported him and any money he made, summer jobs or gifts, was his to do as he pleased. 

He had no idea what it was like to fend for yourself or work for a living. His parents believed that could wait. However, they did raise him to be responsible and dependable but, life was easy. 

And when Brady suggested they take a break, to experience the real world, his parents were surprisingly encouraging. In fact, his father told him he was proud of him. They had a long talk about it being a temporary situation. And Sam had never questioned it.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean walked into the bedroom and a small sound drew Dean’s attention to the bedside table. He picked up his phone and as he read the display screen, he said, “Shit. I missed a call from the boss.”  
“Dean”, Sam said his name with as much disappointment as a kid being forced to leave the birthday party early. “Why would he call now?’ 

With the phone to his ear, Dean raised his free hand asking Sam to wait. Dean sat on the bed and listened to the message. It was short and he looked at the phone, in his hand, and slowly shook his head as he ran his other hand through his hair. 

Sam removed his shirt before kneeling on the bed behind Dean and wrapped his long arms around him. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s neck then asked if he was ok. 

‘Awesome’ Dean said but he wasn’t convincing. ‘I thought we could play hooky tomorrow.’

‘We?’ Sam answered ‘I didn’t think you could do things like that’ and he squeezed Dean a little tighter. Dean reached up and ruffled Sam’s hair.

‘Well . not tomorrow, anyway. Listen to this.” Dean put the phone on speaker and replayed the message. 

‘Good work today, Smith. I need you in my office at 8 tomorrow morning.’ 

Removing the phone from Dean’s hand and placing it back on the table, Sam said, “Tomorrow is a long way from now.” He leaned his body into Dean as he reached over him and Dean could feel Sam rocking against him, creating friction that made them both respond. 

Dean let his head fall back against him and Sam licked a stripe up his neck to his ear and whispered, “Please, Dean, I want you now.” as he lightly touched one of Dean’s nipples and felt more than heard the sound from deep in Dean’s throat as his legs fell open.

Dean’s mouth had also fallen open and Sam slid two fingers in and Dean welcomed them. And after another whisper in his ear, he opened his mouth fully and exposed his tongue. Sam ran his palm across the wet, pliant muscle then wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick, already wet of its own accord. 

Sam’s other hand continued to tease Dean’s nipples with tugs and squeezes. Dean could feel that he wouldn’t last too long and he wrapped his own hand around Sam’s. Whether he was attempting to slow things down or hurry them along, he didn’t know. 

Somehow, Sam had managed to remove Dean’s shirt with one hand, having already undressed himself without Dean being aware. And he was now touching himself, in the absence of Sam’s hand as he was being assisted the rest of the way out of his sweatpants, and having no clear idea how it all happened. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was on his back, his knees bent. His hips jerked as Sam brought him closer and closer. Dean came, mostly, on Sam’s hand and he felt him slide a single wet finger into him. His body instinctively wanted to back away but, he didn’t have the ability or a true desire to do so. 

Sam continued to collect the milky fluid that seemed in endless supply and before Dean realized it, there were two, then three, fingers coated and stretching him. 

Dean was losing focus but he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of Sam using his cum as a lubricant as he stroked himself. 

When Sam removed his fingers, Dean reached out to him at the loss of sensation. Sam took his hand and intertwined their fingers, Dean holding tight as if he physically needed the support. 

Sam reached over to the bedside table where he picked up a small bottle. With one hand, he opened it and maneuvered it so he could pour some of the liquid into his hand. Then he kissed Dean’s hand before releasing it.

He quickly rubbed his palms together, to warm the lube then, used one hand to stroke and touch himself, having raised himself from his haunches so Dean could see it all and with the other hand, he prepped Dean. 

Sam’s body was poised to thrust in full force and pound and pound until he was satisfied. But he was looking at Dean.

His hairline was damp with sweat and his skin was flushed. His eyes were mostly closed and occasionally his eyelids fluttered. And the combination of the length and the color of his lashes reflected the light and they seemed to sparkle. His mouth was partly opened, his full lips dark and wet, ‘He’s beautiful’, Sam thought.

He watched as Dean’s chest heaved, up and down, from the force of his breathing and the air was pushed out in grunts and other sounds. These noises could have been words but, the only thing Sam could hear was his own name. 

Sam gripped himself and slowly pushed in. Dean hissed at the intrusion and Sam feared he may have rushed things. Dean began to release his breath in short puffs.

“You ok?” Sam asked. It was awkward for him; he usually didn’t have these concerns. “It’s should be easier if you….

“No, no,” Dean said, panting, as he reached out to touch Sam’s face as he had leaned in closer. “I want to see you.” Then he smiled as Sam made that sound again.

Dean bent his knees tighter and adjusted his hips as a signal for Sam to continue. 

.


	7. Chapter 7

The two men lay together. Dean was resting on Sam’s chest and he could hear Dean’s soft, steady breathing as he slept. Sam was hungry; the little they had eaten was not going to hold him until morning.   
Sam carefully removed himself. Dean stirred and tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulder. Sam lifted his arm and kissed Dean’s hand. “Be right back, go to sleep’” Then he slipped out of bed.  
Dean pulled up the covers and turned over

Sam made his way to the kitchen and found leftovers from the vegetable omelet Dean had fixed earlier. He picked a green bean from the plate and decided he would warm the dish up in the microwave. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on a stool at the island watching Dean cook. He was impressed at how comfortable he was. He was surprised that Dean had such a well stocked kitchen. That’s when Dean told him he cooked almost everyday.

“But you’re never here.” Sam said. 

“Sometimes, I fix a little something when I get in. But, I have breakfast every day before I leave.” He paused. He decided to share a private thought with Sam. “When I was home, me and my dad always had breakfast together, every morning, no matter what. So now, it’s just something I do”

Sam saw a faraway look on Dean’s face and felt that the sentence was not complete. There was a thought left that he wasn’t sharing. But, it didn’t take a genius to know that he was missing his dad.

In that same instant, Dean said “Let’s eat” and brought two plates over.  
With his first bite, Sam added ‘and he can cook’ to Dean’s list of attributes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ping of the microwave made Sam jump as it disturbed the complete silence and he quickly opened the door. Then he looked over his shoulder, fearful that the noise, which seemed so loud to him, may have awakened Dean. 

. He felt an odd combination of emotions. He was beyond happy and he was scared of this feeling. He wanted to be with Dean, always, he thought. But then he realized that he didn’t have always. And how was he going to tell Dean? He pushed that out of his mind; there was plenty of time.

 

Sam returned to bed and placed an arm over Dean as he spooned up behind him. He felt Dean stir and kissed the top of his head as he shushed him. 

But he, himself, had trouble going back to sleep ‘probably something I ate’ , he thinks and huffs. But Sam can only stare, try as he might to clear his mind. Eventually, his eyes closed and he finally did fall asleep, concentrating only on the feel of Dean in his arms and the warmth of his skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean’s alarm sounded and Sam stirred, parts of Dean stirred too.   
He wrapped himself around Sam and mounting him, paused just long enough for a good morning kiss and crossed over to go to the bathroom.  
Sam looked at the clock and groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean walked into the bedroom from the attached bath, and stood in the doorway to watch Sam sleep. It was their first night together and he thought he might never want to leave him again. He laughed at himself and went to the closet.

Sam shifted at the sound of clothes rustling and the hangers softly colliding. He opened his eyes and saw Dean. He was wearing only a pair of smoky grey boxer briefs. Whoever said black was the sexiest color to wear, Sam thought, had obviously never seen the way Dean looks right now. . 

His eyes roamed upward pulled by the smooth and subtle movement of the strong back muscles as Dean collected his things from the closet. Sam’s eyes were drawn to the shoulders and the triangular shape of Dean’s broad back and slim hips.

Sam reached under the blanket and squeezed himself, already half hard from the sight and from his thoughts. A small moan escaped him and it caused Dean to turn around. 

Dean bit his bottom lip and smiled. It was wide enough to lift his perfectly round cheekbones creating those tiny lines at the outer edges of his eyes, and It was enough for Sam to close his own eyes, squeezing himself almost to the point of pain and put his thoughts elsewhere if he was going to let Dean leave the room.

Dean apologized for waking him but, Sam merely shook his head and started to get up. Dean told him to stay.

“I’m just doing this meeting and then I’m out. Wait here for me.”

With a smirk, Sam answered, “Yeah, maybe it’ll be a quick meeting like yesterday. Anyway, if you want to get to work, you better get dressed now.”

“There’s plenty of time.” Dean said.

“Not if I get my hands on you.” Sam threw off the covers. 

Dean held up a hand and said “ I’m getting dressed” .There was a playfulness in his voice with just a touch of fear as Sam approached him. He wasn’t the least bit afraid of what Sam might do but, he was seriously afraid of missing his meeting if he let Sam do it. 

Sam cradled Dean’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up as he ran his other hand through Dean’s damp hair. Dean pressed his raised hand against Sam’s chest with no pressure. They kissed, at first a soft light touch which quickly developed into something deeper as Sam pressed his hand more forcefully against the back of Dean’s head and drew him closer. Dean slid one hand to the nape of Sam’s neck and gripped his arm with the other . 

Sam laughed as he bumped their hips together, then backed away, He said he was going to take a shower and asked Dean to drop him home for a change of clothes.

Dean called after him. “ I’ll be in the kitchen and don’t come out in just a towel. I don’t want to ruin my suit.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady had just hung up from his good morning call with Jo when he heard Sam at the door. He called him into the kitchen where he was finishing his breakfast.. As he entered the room, Brady said, “ I didn’t expect to see you. Spill it”

Sam laughed at the phrase they had used since they first met. He tells him about Dean. How he’d never met anyone like him. How much he wants to be with him. How he can see a future with him. How beautiful he is. How great the sex was.

Brady stood up from his seat and asked him to hold that thought. “I gotta go but, we still have more to talk about. I want details, my man.”

Sam smiled knowing that he didn‘t really want details; that was just his way of saying that he was happy for him. As he passed Sam his mail, he said, “See you for coffee? “Sam agreed and Brady left. On the way to his room he flipped thru the mail and stared at a letter, the postmark was Palo Alto.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean almost always arrived at the office first. He and Jenny had a talk about that when she was first assigned to him . He worked the extra hours, not her. She could come in whatever time she liked, as long as she was there at the start of business, and if she needed to leave, he was flexible with that. All he asked was that she did the work when he needed it and didn’t leave things undone.

The office was eerily quiet. It was a Friday and it was summer. Dean wondered about taking a real vacation. He thought of those few days with his father. They spent time at the dealership with the customers, with the mechanics. He helped his father work on the house, they went fishing and grilled their catch for dinner. He drove his baby hundreds of miles down the interstate as fast as he was allowed and pulled off the roads to find those semi-private almost paved byways where he could stop and watch the ducks on the water or listen to the animals rustling through the brush. And he ran for miles. 

He wanted to do those things every day   
He wanted to do those things with Sam 

Dean’s watch alarm startled him; it was 7:50.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at the envelope in his hand. He was tempted to toss it. He laughed at the thought. He and Dean were adults; they could figure it out.   
He opened the letter. He knew what it would it say. All he really wanted to know was how much time he had. 

He couldn’t believe he was running out of time. He had forgotten how the calendar worked. That’s where time came from. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stepped off the elevator and immediately heard the click as the receptionist opened the door for him. He smiled and said good morning and she returned the greeting.

“He’s expecting you”, she said , then added “Good luck”.

Dean stopped and turned to face her. He was surprised to get that sentiment from her; he had obviously mistaken her professionalism for coldness.

He smiled and thanked her. Then he stepped toward her desk and leaning slightly forward, he whispered. ‘’How do I look?”

That forced a giggle and she quickly covered her mouth and composed herself. “Very handsome”, she whispered back and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sam walked into the coffee shop with a letter that told him time was running out.

“You’re not going back?”, Sam asked. He wasn’t really shocked by the revelation. Brady had clearly settled in and his interest in owning the shop was pretty obvious. 

“ This is what I want.” He spoke softly and his eyes skimmed the room like he was seeing it for the first time. 

Sam nodded, not so much in agreement as in understanding of his friend’s feelings. He and Dean had talked about Stanford; Dean wanted to know why he left. Why he was taking a break. He never asked if he was going back and Sam never volunteered. “I get it. I think I found what I want too.”

It took Brady a few seconds to come down from his high and hear what Sam was saying. “What?’ The question was tentative. When there was no immediate reply, he forced one by posing his next statement like a another question “You are going back?”

Sam looked at his friend. Brady believed he had his answer. 

“What, Sam? A piece of ass? You’ll have two more before the week is up.”

Brady knew he had gone too far. He could only hope that Sam would understand what he was trying to do and not hurt him too badly. It had been his idea to take the break and he felt responsible. 

Sam jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands on the counter spilling his coffee. He immediately felt a quick flash of guilt for creating a disturbance in front of Brady’s customers. 

That feeling was crushed by the overwhelming anger that was growing over Brady’s remark about Dean. He glared at his friend as he leaned over the counter and was surprised to see that he didn’t back away. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stepped into the boss’ office, a little surprised at the crowd. He recognised two of them from the last video conference but, the other guy was new. 

Dean was introduced and quickly saw how all deferred to the new guy. And when he heard his name, he realised how far up the ladder he was.

The atmosphere appeared casual, just a meet and greet the boss said. However, Dean knew better. This was some kind of a test, he was sure. Maybe they wanted to see how he fit in or maybe they were sizing him up for something. Dean knew a test when he saw one. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam hung his head and blew out a big breath. “Damn it, Brady. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Brady reached out to lift Sam’s head. “You know I didn’t mean it, I just want you to be sure That’s no way to make a decision like this”

Sam sat down and attempted to clean the counter. Brady took the wet napkins from his hand and tossed them on his way to retrieve a towel. When he returned, he also had a fresh cup of coffee.

“I don’t want to leave him, Brady.”

Brady closed his eyes and released his breath with a sigh. He was called away by a customer and squeezed his friend’s hand as he left. Sam sipped at his coffee and checked his watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean’s head was spinning when he walked out of the meeting. He was not expecting a tag team. But he was good with people and he believed he handled himself well. He felt something big was coming. He needed to talk and he knew who to call. He would call Cas. 

“Hey, old man, how’s the family?”  
“Dean! How are are you, my friend. We’re great. How’s the job?”  
“It’s good. I’m really busy and the boss seems to like me.”  
“Of course he does.” Cas snidely remarked. It had always been that way between them. He knew how attractive Dean was and he enjoyed teasing when others took notice as well.  
Dean huffed. “The work, Cas. I keep getting more responsibility; In fact, I just had a meeting with some big district guys It almost felt like a job interview..”

Cas asked if he had worn the red tie. That pulled a laugh out of him. Cas had given him the red striped tie for his first job interview. It wasn’t burgundy or orange tinged; It was red, like Christmas, because it brought out the green in Dean’s eyes, Cas said, and nobody could resist that. 

“But that’s how you build a career, Dean. That’s what you wanted?”  
“Yeah, I guess. It just feels like all I do is work” Dean paused then suddenly became a bit more animated “But I did go on a picnic. It was fun.’  
“Just random people?” Cas asked with a touch of humor.  
It was a few seconds before he answered and the response was filled with nervous energy. “I met someone.”  
“I’m glad for you, Dean. What’s his name?”  
“Sam, Sam Wesson.” And Dean didn’t stop talking for ten minutes.

“Must be kismet” Cas said with a flourish.  
“What? Why do you say that?”  
“Come on, Dean. Don’t you see it?” He gave Dean a minute then continued. “ Smith and Wesson, that’s fireworks.”  
“That’s fireARMS, Cas, But, you could be right.”

“Well, anyway, he sounds great.” Cas said, then added what he knew was important for Dean to hear. “I’m sure your dad’ll like him too.”  
There was a smile on Dean’s face that, of course, Cas couldn’t see but he knew was there.  
“He likes you” Dean said with that nostalgic tone that comes with the memory.  
Cas huffed as he said, “Yeah, well he may have raised his standards since then. You’re a bigshot now.”

The two old friends laughed and reminisced and reveled in each other’s happiness.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady liked Dean, a lot. And he liked what it was doing for Sam. He had never seen him so happy. Dean was a ‘good guy’, as Jo would say. He was responsible, hard working; he was kind and generous, good to Sam and his friends. And Becky ,of course, thought he was gorgeous. 

He looked over at Sam and saw his slouched shoulders and general hangdog appearance. He didn’t know what Sam was thinking but, he knew he was unhappy, right now. He had never seen him so torn. He took care of his customer and returned to his friend. 

“You don’t have to worry. I did it already. Online.” Sam tried to smile to show that he was okay with his decision but, Brady could see he was conflicted. In answer to Brady’s unasked question, he added, “I’m going back. I just don’t know what to tell Dean.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost three weeks would pass before Sam had to give his notice at the company and Dean would hear back about the meeting. 

In that time, Sam and Dean had meals at Brady’s several times, went to see another concert for Josh, and spent one Sunday afternoon at a jewelry show to support Becky, where Sam commissioned two black leather wrist bands with silver ID plates. 

In between, they spent most nights at Dean’s and talked about getting away before the end of the summer. But not about Stanford. And tonight, there was a celebration planned. The owner had accepted Brady’s offer to buy the restaurant. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady closed the place after lunch and hung a sign that read ‘private party’.  
He had invited his regular customers plus, his friends and family.

By the time Dean arrived, Brady’s parents had gone as well as Becky and Josh, When he walked in, he was a little taken aback by the size of the crowd. He had forgotten that ‘regular customers’ were more than just the few people he recognized from the lunch crowd.

He looked around and saw two of the staff. He nodded at Bart and waved at Abby who were both serving, eagerly welcoming in the new regime. He caught a glimpse of Jo who was scurrying around as part waitress, part hostess. He tried to catch her attention and stepped toward her, when he lost her in a small group of people. And that’s when he saw Brady.

He was in the middle of that group of very happy people. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He walked toward the group to offer his congratulations but stopped abruptly because he heard that laugh.

Like radar, Dean’s head turned and his eyes caught sight of Sam. He was seated at a counter stool talking to a couple of ‘yellow jacks’. Dean didn’t know how but, his smile got bigger and he walked over to the counter.

Sam was facing away so Dean placed his hand on his back as he said hello. He could feel Sam’s back muscles shift in acknowledgement of the touch. He turned to face Dean and smiled. If anyone was really paying attention, which people don’t do, except in the movies, he would have seen that slight hesitation which would have become a kiss, at any other time. 

“Aren’t you Jenny’s boss?” That question came from one of Sam’s admirers. She was a petite brunette with a sweet smile. Dean didn’t recognize her but gave her a nice smile in return and introduced himself. He asked if Jenny had come to the party. But she had not.

They were all involved in pleasant conversation however, one by one the ‘yellow jacks’ turned away to talk amongst themselves, or walked away and Sam and Dean found themselves alone at the counter. When he noticed that they were alone, Dean whispered to Sam. “Was it something I said?” and they both laughed. 

He clapped Sam on the shoulder and smiled as he said, “Let’s go congratulate the owner.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the party, on the walk to Sam’s apartment, Sam and Dean had a conversation.

“So, I guess Brady’s not going back to Stanford.”  
“Guess not”  
“Well, there’s some really good schools here if he ever decided, you know..”  
“Yeah, I know”

It was at this point that Sam took Dean’s hand and held on for the rest of their silent walk home. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting back into Sam’s bed, Dean’s foot hit something. He looked down and saw a book. . He lifted it up from the floor. It was a big, heavy, hardcover book, with a title just as big and heavy, ‘Architecture and The Social Conscience’

He looked across the bed to see Sam, not quite asleep but, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He turned the book with the front cover facing Sam and said, “Sammy, I know you’re a smart guy but….”

He waited for Sam to open his eyes and look. Sam turned his head and opened his eyes wide. He had a smile on his face waiting for the rest of what sounded like some teasing, which immediately disappeared when he saw the book. 

Sam sat up and reached toward Dean. He opened his mouth to speak but at first, only an indecipherable sound came out, as if he cut off his words while they were still in his throat. In another second he said, “It’s just an interest of mine.’

Dean was uncomfortable with the anxiety he heard in Sam’s voice. He brushed it off thinking that he probably did wake him. There was no other reason to explain his reaction. 

He handed over the book and watched as Sam slipped it back under his side of the bed. It appeared to be very urgent that he take it out of Dean’s hands. 

Dean shrugged and settled under the covers. “You know,” he said, “most people would just read ‘The Fountainhead’ 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next morning, Sam took Dean to breakfast. Brady joked about putting Dean to work on the grill. After they ate, Sam and Dean walked together to the office and Sam sat with Dean until it was time for him to report for work.

Sam passed Jenny on his way to the elevator. They smiled at each other.  
When she reached Dean’s office, she knocked and her boss looked up with the most stunning smile she had ever seen . 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday and Dean had spent the whole weekend with Sam. Except for the three hours on Saturday that he took advantage of the close proximity of Sam’s apartment to the office and caught up on some work.

Dean had an uneasy feeling that his last meeting with the boss was only a step toward something else. He was introduced to those men for a reason, which he suspected may or may not be entirely due to his work. Oddly, it made him work harder. 

Of course they asked him how he liked the job and told him how well he was doing. They spoke to him about financial projections and his opinions of the world economy. He felt somewhat unprepared but he was quick. At one point, he saw a look pass between his boss and the others like he had just said the magic word.

Then they started to talk about other things. They asked Dean about his family and his home town. They talked about college and told anecdotes like you do at a cocktail party or a college recruitment open house. He almost expected them to light up cigars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday and Dean had decided to take every one out for dinner. It would be something special. He only asked that they dress for a  
Sunday afternoon out and bring their appetites. 

They met at the restaurant so Brady could give unnecessary last minute instructions to his staff. Sunday afternoon was his scheduled time off. But, since buying the place, he felt overly responsible, no matter how little his duties had changed. 

Jo and Becky had never looked prettier. Jo was wearing a sundress. It was tucked at the waist, just a hint of shape and the hem was stitched in a contrasting shade that matched the tucks and stitching at the neckline. Her earrings also matched the color, Becky had made them for her.

Becky looked a lot like Doris Day, in a floral linen shift and big sunglasses. 

The guys were wearing khakis and polo shirts except Dean and Josh. Dean had on a pair of navy suit pants and a button down chambray shirt, partially unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, making due with what he had in Sam’s closet. 

Josh was wearing a pair of blue and white striped seersucker pants, a white short sleeved shirt. and a fedora.

They drove about an hour south before Dean pulled off the highway. Brady followed close behind. They continued on for another few miles before they stopped. They parked in a small lot and crossed the street.

It was a diner and the sign said so. It looked small and none too inviting, just a place by the side of the road. Dean smiled at the strange looks he saw on his friends’ faces. But they trusted him and followed him unhesitatingly.

The hostess gave them a welcome and a sincere smile. Then she gave Dean a second look. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes thinking to himself, ‘another victim...’ His thought was cut short when he heard Dean say, “Hi Ellen, nice to see you again.”

Ellen held Dean at arm’s length and looked him over. “How’s my cutie pie?” Dean blushed at the almost forgotten pet name and all eyes went wide as she pulled him into a bear hug. Dean hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

He introduced Ellen to everyone and she greeted them each with a hug.  
She took Dean’s arm and led the group to a large table by a window.  
They passed families dressed in their Sunday best and a table of teenagers laughing and teasing. It was the kind of place where the staff and the customers were friends and they realized this was the special place Dean said it would be. 

Dean was the last to be seated as Ellen decided she needed another hug. He was overheard apologizing and Ellen placed a finger to his lips. She smiled and said, “This is the way it should be.” Then she whispered in his ear and a slight color rose on his cheeks. He huffed a small laugh and took a quick glance at his friends, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

From that point on, she fussed over them and fed them more food than they could probably eat in a week. She constantly asked Dean if he was okay. And each time she passed their table, she touched Dean’s shoulder or brushed his arm. 

Brady was impressed. “How did you find this place?” 

Dean seemed a little reluctant to answer. When he first got this job he didn’t know anyone and he would spend his free time driving around. He found this diner completely by accident; he needed gas. He ate a meal and the food reminded him of home so, he came back. He became friendly with the staff, especially Ellen who took an interest in him. They talked about the job, being away from home and being alone. Ellen owned the place and the only family she really had were her customers. 

“I like to drive. “ Dean answered , “and I love good food.” He winked at Brady which made him smile. 

Brady asked Dean if he thought Ellen would share a recipe and Dean let him know she already had and pulled an index card from his pocket. When they were ready to leave, they were given a large brown bag filled with ‘leftovers’ and a pie. They were told that the meal was on the house so, Dean left more than enough money at the table. 

They followed Dean back to the cars and they stood around in couples, holding hands or with arms wrapped around each other and talked and laughed until they could see the sky change color, advising them that the day was over.

Brady drove back toward the city with Jo, Becky and Josh and Dean took Sam home with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walked into the bathroom while Dean was brushing his teeth. He said good morning and kissed his cheek. He stood in front of the toilet to relieve himself and Dean took a small step reaching over to give Sam a quick squeeze, mid stream.

“Dean!” Sam slapped at his hand . “Golden showers, much?.” And he laughed as he turned his back. He heard Dean say something which he believed to be, “Hurry up. I’m not gonna wait too long.”. It may have been a loose translation since Dean still had a toothbrush in his mouth. 

As Sam finished, Dean rinsed and stood behind him, wrapping his hands around his middle. He pressed his hips against Sam pushing his half-hard cock aganst his ass. At the same time, he took hold of Sam’s very cooperative dick and began to stroke him as he rocked his own body to create friction for himself.

Sam reached out with one hand and placed it against the wall. He used his other hand and reached over his shoulder to grab Dean’s hair, as Dean was now draped over his back. 

Dean slid his free hand along the smooth skin of Sam’s belly and chest, moaning at the feel of the rippling muscles beneath his fingers. He played with Sam’s nipples alternately rubbing his palm across them and pinching and squeezing. 

Sam slapped his other hand against the wall as his breathing became uneven and more forceful. He started to push into Dean’s hand as the rhythm became erratic and he got closer and closer. 

Dean could feel as Sam tightened his muscles and groaned. He wrapped his arm around Sam again and pulled towards him to help support him. Sam moaned Dean’s name as he leaned heavily on his arms, his elbows bending with the exertion. Dean kissed Sam across his back and spoke softly to him as he regained himself.

Dean still held Sam’s flaccid member in his hand and stroked it gently to clean him and cover his hand with all that he could. He took a step back, still holding Sam around the middle and wiped his cum covered hand on his own dick. 

He was dripping his own pre-come and determined that this, plus what he took from Sam, would be enough since he knew that Sam would still be open from last night. It only took a few pulls before Dean was ready himself and he asked Sam if he was okay. Sam nodded and bent over by stepping back and lowering his hands on the wall, exposing himself.

Dean was done. He guided his dick to Sam’s hole and slowly began to push in. Once they were both comfortable, Dean didn’t last long. He wouldn’t normally let go so quickly but, he knew the position was difficult for Sam to maintain and besides, this encounter had always been a fantasy of Dean’s, so it didn’t take much to push him over the edge. 

Together they stepped into the shower and as they bathed, Dean said, “Sammy,” He paused to hear Sam answer, before he continued, “ come home with me.”  
Sam laughed. “Dean, this is your bathroom.”  
“No, a road trip, an adventure. Come with me to South Dakota; meet my baby.”  
‘And your dad’, was what Sam heard at the end of that sentence even though Dean didn’t say it. What he was afraid Dean heard was his heart pounding in his chest.  
Sam held Dean in his arms and kissed his neck as he said, yes. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over breakfast, they talked again of taking the trip.   
“I need maybe a couple of weeks.” Sam said. “It’s tough getting time off at this time of year.”   
Dean nodded his head slowly as he bit his bottom lip and his focus seemed to drift. “Yeah’, he said, absently.   
“Dean?”  
“Oh, sorry.” Dean answered as he ran one hand through his hair and tapped Sam’s thigh where his other hand had been resting. “I was going through my calendar. A couple of weeks is good for me, too. I can clear away what I’ve got and prep what I have to. “  
Sam stood up and cleared the dishes. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the office was unusually quiet. Sam had flipped on the radio to the traffic and weather reports. But, neither man was listening. They each had their own monologues playing in their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was thinking about the acceptance letter he had in his bag that would put him back in Stanford for the next semester and away from Dean. 

Dean was chasing a couple of disconnected thoughts and bits of conversation that he felt needed to be put together. And he was getting a little anxious, waiting for the result of his last meeting. But he wouldn’t let anything interfere with this time with Sam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam waited until he saw Dean’s car turn the corner before he walked into the coffee shop. As he opened the door, he smiled as he heard the little bell ring and Brady looked up from his work.   
“Hey Brady.” Sam said walking toward the counter, nodding at the regulars he recognized and waving to Bart, who had the early shift today.   
“Morning, Sam. Just coffee or do you want some breakfast?” He answered his own question immediately because it was just a set up. “Oh that’s right. I forgot you’re dating Wolfgang F....”  
Sam cut him off. “That’s not funny.”  
Brady disagreed then they both laughed. Sam took a seat and picked up his coffee cup. As he brought it to his lips, he asked his friend if he had a few minutes to spare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had an uneasy feeling about keeping this secret from Dean, hiding it, deceiving him, even. He had never had a relationship that went beyond, at best, ‘friends with benefits’. But, there was no depth, no real thought to the future. This felt different; it was different. He wanted more.

The appeal of moving on, the thrill of the hunt, the conquest, was gone. He never realized that he was searching for something. However, he was aware, he had found what he was looking for. 

The thought of leaving Dean concerned him; it worried him, even though, it was meant to be temporary. What would Dean think? What would he do? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brady’s touch brought Sam out of his thoughts and he blurted out what was at the front of his mind. “I’m giving my two weeks. Dean wants me to go home with him.” 

“Won’t he notice when you stop going to work?” Brady’s question made it clear to Sam that his statement was not clear to Brady.

“He wants to take some time off. He wants me to go with him to South Dakota.” 

“Meet the folks?” Brady had raised his eyebrows and lowered his head so he was looking up at Sam. 

Sam turned away as he said, “Yeah, I guess.” But not before his friend saw the slight blush. Brady reached out and turned Sam’s head back toward him and smiled. 

“What are you going to do?” The question appeared simple but Sam had too many answers. 

“I want to be with him as much as I can before I go back. I’m gonna give my notice so I can take as much time as he wants. “

“Have you told Dean yet?”

“I’ve got time. I figured once everything was done, and I cut my ties, it would be easier.”

Brady was aware that this was a difficult decision for Sam. He was in unfamiliar emotional territory. He had never had a relationship where the end was not mutual and, usually, expected. Both parties were always of the same mind. This time Sam was not willing to let it go. He had Dean and he wasn’t letting go. His emotions were fragile as he never felt so vulnerable; he was afraid of never finding this kind of happiness again. Brady was actually very happy for him. 

He knew Dean and could tell that Dean felt the same way about Sam. He really felt Sam’s feelings were just so delicate and all he could do was support him. 

“Well, don’t wait too long. You don’t want to tell him on the way to the airport.” It felt good to bring a smile to Sam’s face, however forced.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked out of his boss’ office, avoiding eye contact, sure that everyone in the room was watching. He returned to his desk and overreacted when his neighbor asked if everything was okay. 

“Sorry,” Sam said. “I’m just getting excited. Taking some time off.”  
“Vacation?” Sam nodded, forcing a smile he believed sincere. “Cool,” his friend said. 

Sam decided not to share his decision about leaving with his co-workers. He asked his boss to do the same. He had always planned to return to Stanford after about a year and had been honest with his boss, when he first spoke to Sam about advancement in the company. So, he wasn’t surprised to get the resignation. And knowing that there were people in the office friendly with Jenny, Sam was concerned that it might become water cooler gossip. He would never want Dean to hear it like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not telling Dean about going back to school felt wrong. But telling him was almost terrifying. And Sam struggled with not only what to say but, when to say it. He had never before been afraid of leaving anyone. He left home to go to Stanford but, that was part of growing up and finding his own way. 

He never had a problem making friends and he always considered himself lucky for finding Brady. He always had boyfriends. He knew what he liked and he wasn’t shy. He had a great smile (complete with dimples). He was big and strong and he was fun. It was always fun but, it was always temporary. Until he met Dean. 

At first, it was just his looks. The first time he saw Dean step off the elevator, he noticed the reddish brown hair, perfectly bow-shaped lips which opened up into a warm engaging smile. And a jawline so sharp, it could probably cut paper. Sam wanted him right then. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam logged in to check his email and his assignments. He was thinking of other things. He would walk away from the job without looking back. He would say goodbye to Brady and his other friends. He would return to school and get his degree. And he would find a way to tell Dean without letting him go as his thoughts drifted to that unexpected meeting in the lobby.. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was leaving the building, when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw the handsome guy from the elevator. ‘Dean’, he said to himself. He wondered how goofy a smile he had on his face. 

Dean wanted someone to check his computer. Sam volunteered. “Tomorrow”, he offered. Dean agreed but, he would be out of the office. It seemed to Sam that they were both a little disappointed. They passed through the lobby and out into the street. Dean turned left toward the parking garage and Sam went with him. And on the way, they had a conversation.

“So, how do you like it, here?”  
“A lot of work,” Dean paused. “Not that I mind work but, the pace is different, you know?”  
Sam nodded before asking, “Where did you work before?”  
“Been working with my dad. On breaks from school and then full time after I graduated.”  
“Oh, where ya from?”  
“South Dakota, you ?”  
“Cowboy, huh? I’m from California.”  
“Surfer dude, huh?”

They laughed as they walked. They talked about sports and hobbies and even a little about nothing at all. 

Dean would be gone for a few days. He didn’t have any definite plans. They reached the garage and Dean offered Sam a ride. There seemed to be some reluctance in saying goodbye. 

Sam was very tempted and he was starting to really like this guy. He turned down the ride for propriety’s sake. Sam took the ten minute walk to his place with a smile on his face and thoughts of seeing Dean again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sam started to clear out old mail when he found the first ‘red alert’. He had saved it. He smiled and shook his head, feeling a heat on his face and prayed no one was watching; it reminded him of someone saving a love letter. He texted Dean. 

“lunch @ 1 ?” In a few minutes, he got a response.  
“130 ?”  
“ meet @ Bradys”  
“cool”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into Brady’s place and took a quick look around. He saw Brady at the grill and made eye contact with Abby. She was walking towards a table carrying a tray and smiled. She tilted her head and directed Dean’s sight toward the back corner. When Dean looked over, he saw Sam reading. 

Dean approached the table without announcing himself. He stepped behind Sam and placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders, Dean rested his chin on Sam’s head. Sam reached one hand up to touch Dean.

“What are you reading?’ Dean asked as he straightened up and walked over to take a seat.  
“The Fountainhead.” Sam said with a smile, as he closed the book and placed it under his chair. Dean smiled at that.

Before Dean could ask, Brady came over and placed two glasses of his peach iced tea on the table. They said their hellos and Brady let them know lunch was ready, as he turned and walked away. Dean gave a questioning look to Sam who raised his eyebrows and his hands, just as clueless. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I was stuck on a call. “  
"It’s cool.” Sam said quickly, hearing something off in Dean’s tone. “I’ve got my time off.” Sam saw an immediate change in Dean’s demeanor. “I’m good to go in two weeks. Can you swing that?”

“Two weeks…..” Sam could almost hear the gears shifting as Dean repeated the phrase then took a minute before answering. He had a thought of how nice it would be to see Dean away from all this. Dean nodded his head slightly and chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah, “ he said. and followed it with a big smile. 

Abby brought their lunch to the table. She served them mixed greens topped with lamb and vegetable skewers. There was a light salad dressing an inch away from tzatziki sauce and a small cucumber salad. The aroma of it actually attracted the attention of the customers at the nearest table. Abby said something very close to ‘bon appetit’ in Greek. 

As they ate, Sam and Dean made plans. Dean knew the route and they excitedly talked about spending the time together. Dean talked about his baby and how the first thing he wanted to do was take Sam for a ride. Sam gave Dean a look that translated that sentence into something else and reached under the table grabbing Dean’s knee, interfering with his ability to swallow his food.

Sam lifted his nearly empty glass toward Dean as he stood up to get a refill. Dean shook his head, too involved with his lunch. Sam walked away towards the counter. 

Sam and Dean were seated side by side at the table, both able to see the door. Dean looked up and saw Jo walk in. He raised a hand to her and she smiled and walked over. He playfully admonished her for not being in class and she laughed and told him her classes were done for the summer. 

In just a few seconds, Sam returned and Jo looked up at him and extended her hand. The exchange between the two of them seemed odd to Dean but, his mind was elsewhere. And the conversation soon became animated and enthusiastic with talk of Sam and Dean’s upcoming adventure. 

But Dean still had something floating around in his head. “Two weeks..” he thought. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another one of those days when Dean was in and out of meetings. And he was, right now, preparing for a call. So, Sam decided to stop by with dinner before going home. 

Brady had prepared a pasta salad with asparagus and other vegetables in a warm garlic vinaigrette. He included another container with paper thin shards of cheese and two bottles of sparkling lemon water.

As Sam stepped off the elevator, he was surprised by the quiet. He saw that the time was about six thirty. Dean’s office was almost dead center on the right side of the floor and Sam could see that the door was open.

As he approached, Dean poked his head out. “Did you hear me?” Sam asked, “or could you smell this?”, as he held up the bag he was carrying.

Dean smirked, “I could smell you.” There was only one way to take that statement as Sam watched Dean wrinkle his nose and slowly lick his lips.

Dean closed the door behind Sam and took the bag from his hand, placing it on the nearest flat surface. Sam started to describe the meal when Dean suggested an appetizer and kissed him.

They held each other. It had been days since they had a moment like this. Sam held Dean’s head against his chest and Dean held Sam tighter.

Dean hated not being able to make his own decisions about his own time. Resenting the feeling that even his private life seemed to be controlled by the company’s clock. 

Sam was already imagining what life would be like without Dean and hated having to waste any of the time they had. 

Suddenly, Dean pulled away and brought his right hand up to his ear, where he was wearing an earpiece. “Yes.”, he said. He turned toward Sam and mouthed the word, ‘sorry’

Sam kissed Dean’s forehead and left. The moment was over.

Sam had picked up a second package from Brady, which he was carrying in his backpack. He heard Dean laugh as he stepped into the elevator. 

Dean watched Sam walk toward the elevator, half listening to the conversation on the phone. He wanted one more minute with him today, one more smile. 

The last few days had been hectic for Dean. It was almost as if he were being tested. How much can he take? How quick can he get it done? They were just throwing shit at him. He was getting tired of it. 

He tried to rationalize. He and Sam would be leaving in a few days. It was just work that had to get done. He wondered why he was even on this call. He sat at his desk and reviewed the agenda. 

Before the call ended, Dean had another meeting on his calendar. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam dumped his bag on his bed. After removing his boots and grabbing a beer, he pulled out the small package from his backpack. In the bag was a lime green box, carrying the logo of Becky’s jewelry line. 

Although he knew the bracelets were ready, having them in his hands made Sam anxious. He hesitated opening the box, realizing that this was the first real gift he had bought for Dean. He needed it to be perfect.

They were better than that. 

Three thin black, distressed leather strips were tightly braided together. Sam was pleased at the simplicity. This would be subtle enough for Dean to wear every day. The light caught a silver strand, almost as fine as fishing wire, woven within. At each end was a silver link. Suddenly, Sam feared there was some mistake when he couldn’t find anything that looked like an ID bracelet.

He lifted one of the leather bands to try the fit, and took the large silver clasp in his hand. As he looked at them, he saw that the two closures were not the same. He placed them side by side in his palm and discovered what Becky had done. One clasp was in the shape of an elongated letter ‘S’ and the other, the letter ‘D’.

Sam picked up his phone to call Becky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been taking his few personal things home from the office, bit by bit. There really wasn’t much, a couple of textbooks in the bottom drawer of his desk. There was a neglected hoodie in the coat closet, pictures. one in a frame and the rest tacked to the cubicle walls. 

He tossed the comic panels torn from the newspaper, except for the one with the curious cats; it still made him laugh. If anyone was paying attention, which no one does, he appeared to be just cleaning up before going on vacation. He collected some personal papers and checked his email, one more time,in case he had any work unfinished. 

He was tempted to print that first ‘red alert’ that was still in his box. ‘What a girl’, he thought to himself and printed it anyway. He picked it up from the printer, folded it neatly and slid it into the pocket of his laptop bag. Sam looked at his watch then signed off his station one last time. As he left the office, a slight touch of sadness struck him as he said goodnight and heard hopeful responses of ‘have fun’ and ‘take lots of pictures’ and ‘see you when you get back’. He wanted to say, ‘good bye, nice working with you’ and hear wishes of good luck and congratulations.

He stood at the elevator. He was undecided; he wanted to go to Dean. He needed to know that this was real, that he was walking away from his job and Dean would be there. His phone buzzed; it was Brady.

“Hey.”“You on your way out, Mr. Unemployed? “ Sam laughed and Brady could hear the anxiety. “Listen, I know you have a lot to do but, come have dinner before you go home.”Sam agreed. He knew Brady could help settle him. 

He texted Dean, as he stepped into the elevator, knowing he had a lot to do as well.   
“See ya later?” Sam reached the lobby before he got an answer.  
“B there by 10” Another message came in before Sam could respond.  
“btw what’s with the ?”  
This made Sam smile.“Sorry, grammar geek, I guess”   
“thought so, later” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, college boy, how was your last day?” Brady called out from behind the counter and Sam felt unnerved by the attention he was getting from the other customers. He ran his hand through his hair and took a seat at the counter. 

“Have you told him, yet?” Brady asked, his tone was gentle and caring. He placed his hand on Sam’s arm as he spoke. Sam looked up an expression almost like a lost little boy.

“I want to. I’ve tried but, every time I put the words together, it just sounds like goodbye.” Brady’s heart ached for his friend. His carefree, ‘easy come, easy go’ , free spirited friend.

“Am I the only one who can see how much Dean loves you? It’s not goodbye, Sam, it’s college. What is it a year, two, tops? And it’s not prison, you know, you can see other.” That pulled a laugh out of Sam and he nodded as he bit his lip.

He wanted to believe that it would be alright. He did know that Dean cared for him. loved him, even. He was absolutely sure he loved Dean. “I know you’re right. So, what’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re in love and it’s scary and it’s exciting and it’s new and it’s……” He slowly closed his hands into loose fists and looked up at the ceiling as if he were physically trying to grab the words he couldn't think of . 

“Tenuous?” Sam said softly.

Brady’ face lit up and he pointed at Sam. “But good, butterflies in your stomach, good. You’re just afraid he’ll let go. Trust me, that ain’t happening. Now, take advantage of this time together but, you’ve got to tell him before you get back.”

He had Sam’s face cradled in his hands. Sam was blinking back tears, his friend having exposed his deepest feelings. Brady lightly tapped one hand on Sam’s cheek as he released his hold. “Now, let me get you something to eat. You’ve got a big day, tomorrow.” 

Sam watched his friend walk away and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam left his apartment with his bags. He walked out of the lobby door and into the street, just as Dean pulled up. He put his bags in the trunk and got into the front passenger seat, slipping his laptop bag on the floor behind him. 

Dean turned to him and smiled. He looked as tired as he had sounded on the phone, Sam thought. He reached out and used his thumb in an attempt to smooth out the lines across Dean’s forehead. Dean closed his eyes at that and Sam could feel as he released some of his tension in a long breath. Then Sam gently placed his hand against Dean’s cheek, slightly lifting his head and kissed him. As they moved apart, Dean opened his eyes and Sam was struck by how heavy they looked.

Sam volunteered to drive but, Dean insisted he was able. Sam mentally kicked himself for not offering to take the car and picking Dean up at work. He had already unsuccessfully campaigned for Dean to stay with him. But, they wanted to get an early start and Dean had not packed his things in the car.

Sam wasn’t concerned that Dean might fall asleep at the wheel. He wasn’t sleepy, he was just physically tired. 

Sam and Dean had not seen very much of each other over the past few days. Sam was willing to give Dean the time he needed. He knew he was getting pressured by the seniors and they tended to distract each other.

In fact, since the night Sam brought Dean his dinner, the most time they had spent together was to have a cup of coffee in Dean’s office one morning . Otherwise, they talked, a few minutes here and there and texted and Sam stopped by to say goodnight, on the days Dean was actually available It was a rough four days.. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sam carried his bags and took Dean’s case as well, into the house. Dean tossed his keys and they landed with a loud clink into the bowl on the hallway table. He stood still, as if unable to decide which way to go. 

Sam stepped up behind him and placed Dean’s case under the table. Then he whispered in his ear, and kissed him at that spot. Dean turned and walked to the bedroom. He hung up his suit jacket and sat on the bed to remove his shoes while Sam dropped his bags and walked into the bathroom to start a shower. 

When he stepped back into the room, Dean was flat on his back. His feet were still on the floor, his belt undone and his arms open. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned. His eyes were open and he was staring, but not looking at the ceiling. 

Sam stood in the doorway of the room and slowly shook his head. He could feel the heat from the shower and undressed Dean, after giving a little bit of attention to his lips. This, he found, encouraged Dean to cooperate. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean snuggled up to Sam and rested his head on Sam’s chest. Their skin still warm from the shower. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean, running his fingers through the still damp hair. He placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead and shifted himself to make Dean more comfortable. He opened his legs just enough to be encouraging and felt Dean adjust to the position.

“Dean?” Sam said, unsure if he would get an answer.   
“hmmm?” Dean was slow to respond.  
“Can I tell you something?” Sam waited.   
Dean took a little longer, this time, before he answered.   
“I love you, too Sammy.” He said. and then he shifted closer and pressed himself tighter against Sam. 

Sam froze. He wanted to pinch himself. That was not where he was going with this.. He released his breath and smiled. He stroked Dean’s arm and heard Dean’s breath escape with a sigh. His brain wasn’t working at that moment. Everything was emotion.

He loves me, he thought. He said it out loud in a whisper. Sam wasn’t afraid anymore. He would tell him. 

“Dean?” , Sam spoke very softly, almost a whisper. He waited, and when Dean stirred, he continued. He told him that he loved him too. He had never been in love before. He didn’t know the rules. But, he knew he didn’t want to leave him. But, he was going back to Stanford. And if Dean would wait, he would come back to him. Sam held his breath, waiting for a response. All he heard was the soft steady breathing as Dean slept.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the kitchen and he could smell breakfast. But Sam’s senses suddenly all shut down, except for his eyes, as he took in the sight of Dean. 

He was wearing a t-shirt that had seen better days. And calling it threadbare, was generous. It wasn’t too small, exactly, but it had obviously been laundered enough times to alter its shape and size. Sam could see that the lettering was faded and flaking away. He saw, what he believed, were the remnants of a word, maybe two, but without enough letters to figure it out. 

Sam felt a twinge of emotion as he thought about how old the shirt could be. And that Dean had saved this worn memento and brought it with him as, perhaps, a comfort, reminding him of home.

The sleeves ended just beyond the shoulders either from wear or being cut, he didn’t know. And he could see the play of muscles as Dean moved. And he watched as he saw it pull a bit snugly across his broad back.

The hem of his t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans met like strangers, neither wanting to get too close. It exposed a band of taut golden skin taking Sam’s thoughts elsewhere. 

Dean’s jeans sat low and they were just as worn and faded as his t-shirt. And the fit was perfect. They skimmed his narrow hips and were just tight enough to hint at the well toned shape of his ass. The hem barely grazed the top of his bare feet.

“Good morning” Sam said and Dean turned, from his cooking, to face him. He reached out, offering his hand and he smiled, exposing a wide expanse of bright white teeth, with just a tip of his pink tongue peeking through. 

He saw Sam’s eyes slowly take in his appearance and he could feel his face flush as a heat rose up within him. 

Sam blew out a big breath.“Give me a minute.” He fidgeted, his own clothing suddenly uncomfortable. “Um, you’re not going out like that?”

Dean looked at himself and said, “We’ll be in the car. It’s just an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It’s comfortable” He was actually feeling a bit uncomfortable as he saw a look on Sam’s face that caused him to rethink his plans for the day. 

“No." Sam said, drawing the word out as he slowly shook his head back and forth. " You look like ‘a porn version of Huck Finn ”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam volunteered to drive the first shift. He hadn’t taken a trip like this since he left California. He found the car easy to drive and more comfortable than he expected. And in addition, he enjoyed having Dean’s full attention. The driving was easy. They talked and laughed and sang along to the radio.

They traveled for about three hours before taking a break. As comfortable as Sam was behind the wheel, his six foot four inches was mostly legs and they needed a bit of a stretch. Sam pulled over to a rest stop and he and Dean changed places. 

Sam watched Dean walk around the car, relieved that he had changed his clothes. He could only imagine the impact of Dean in that old t-shirt and jeans by the side of the road on a busy highway. Dean was relaxed and he looked happy. His smile was real and his eyes showed the crinkles on the side. Sam wrapped his arms around him when he got close enough and squeezed; Dean laughed and grabbed Sam’s shirt fabric in his fists and muscled him into a kiss.

Before getting back on the road, Dean suggested they think about getting something to eat and he knew a place just a couple of hours away. Sam merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had a smile on his face. He decided that he might as well just accept that Dean had some kind of food radar. 

Sam rested his hand on Dean’s thigh and lightly stroked it back and forth. He leaned his head back on the headrest and turned to look at Dean as he drove. He saw a small smile appear and watched as Dean quickly glanced over then return his eyes to the road. 

In just a short while, Sam heard Dean try to stifle a groan as he shifted in his seat. Sam hesitated, then slid his hand higher up Dean’s thigh and lightly brushed the bulge developing in Dean’s jeans. Much to Sam’s surprise, Dean shifted again in his seat, pushing his hips forward and into Sam’s touch. 

The surprise of it caused a laugh to burst out of Sam’s mouth and he squeezed a little harder. Dean wanted to laugh too but, unfortunately, he was losing his ability to concentrate on the road. He covered Sam’s hand with his own and held it there for a few more seconds before he lifted them both and pressed his lips to Sam’s palm, followed by a quick flick of his tongue. Sam sighed, then slid closer to Dean and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took the exit towards Rochester, Minnesota. Sam couldn’t resist. He asked, “ Where are we going? The cafeteria at the Mayo Clinic? “  
Dean laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry. I haven’t steered you wrong yet. But they do make a great cup of coffee.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled onto a lot. The place was small and the lot was crowded. It appeared to be a mobile home, a double wide, Sam thought. By the door, there was a large easel sign with a chalkboard panel. On it was written ‘Mo’s’. Sam turned to Dean; he looked wary. Dean smiled and wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulders, he said, “Food’s good. I’ve been here before.” And then playfully pushed Sam away when he said, “And how friendly are you with Mo?”

They walked through the door and Sam realized, right away, that this was a far cry from the Sunday family dinner they had a couple of weeks ago. The room was dark and noisy. The tables were tightly packed. And there was live music. Sam looked to his left and saw the small stage. 

“You ate here?” Sam asked, looking around and trying to picture ‘Mr Caesar salad, dressing on the side’ with a handful of chicken wings dripping with barbeque sauce.. Dean winked as the hostess seated them. 

Almost immediately, a tall brunette in tight black pants and a t-shirt, probably a size too small, was at the table. Sam and Dean looked up and, although she was used to getting the attention, they took her breath away. And she smiled, almost forgetting why she was there.

Dean spoke up and ordered two beers, with one of his best smiles, and she just stood there. Sam’s laugh jarred her and she nodded and walked away. “You enjoyed that” Sam said. Dean shrugged and made a comment about leaving a big tip. 

The waitress brought their beers and asked if they were ready to order without looking directly at them. Dean ordered two more beers and a couple of starters. He told a clueless Sam that the menu was small and always the same, unless Mo had been fishing.

They were ready for their third beer when the meal arrived. They had already eaten roasted cornmeal dusted shrimp, crisp sauteed string beans and hushpuppies served with a choice of a horseradish dip and sweet pepper relish, all made on the premises. 

The table was now covered with a platter containing greens with bacon, corn and black bean salad, coleslaw and an assortment of grilled chicken and roast pork. 

Sam looked at the spread with wide eyes and his expression made Dean laugh. “Eat up, and enjoy the show. “ Dean managed to say as he tossed another hush puppy into his mouth. The band played and the boys ate. 

Sam had never seen Dean so relaxed. He seemed to be at home in all this noise and finger lickin food. Although, he knew that city life required a certain lifestyle, he had always believed Dean was closer to that barefoot boy in the park than the suit wearing junior executive.

He was tempted to volunteer to drive the last few hundred miles right now, just to see Dean at home. But, he knew that was the beer talking. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Dean drove less than a mile to a motel they passed earlier. They each took a bag from the car and as they walked to the room, Sam and Dean had a conversation. 

“So,” Dean said, “was I right about the place?”  
“Yeah. But I didn’t know you could eat like that “ Sam responded.  
“It’s been a long time and I don’t think I could eat another thing.”

Sam wrapped his free arm around Dean’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper, “I think I could manage one more thing.”, and licked Dean’s ear.

Dean stopped mid-stride as that comment went directly to its intended target. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean returned a call from his dad and when he hung up, he was so wired, he didn’t think he would be able to sleep. He needed to expend that energy.

He practically tackled Sam onto the bed. He undressed him, licking and biting and stroking and kissing every new patch of exposed skin. 

At first, Sam reciprocated but, soon, he discovered that sitting back and being Dean’s object of desire, was much more fun. 

With Sam totally naked, Dean became more passionate. He wrapped Sam’s legs around him and brought Sam to the edge starting with his mouth on his dick and his hands everywhere else. 

Sam was losing any sense he had left but, he wasn’t quite done. Dean’s spit covered fingers teased him and he pushed back trying to draw Dean in. And as soon as Dean’s other hand was covered in Sam’s cum, Sam grabbed it and tried to fuck himself. 

Dean turned him over, removed the rest of his own clothes and obliged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam could feel Dean’s tongue as he licked him clean. Dean had his ass cheeks spread open, kneading with his fingers almost like a nursing kitten. He slid his tongue up from his hole along the sensitive skin. Dean lapped at the wetness he found on Sam's skin and Sam heard him moan. His reaction was automatic and he pushed into Dean with energy he didn't know he had left. He felt Dean bite his ass playfully and he laughed. He was still so sensitive, that every probe, and twist and turn, went through his nerves like electricity on a wire and ended at his cock, which was so over stimulated, the feeling was almost painful. But not so much that he wanted to stop, ever.

At last, they lay panting, their skin sticky and slick. Dean went for a towel to clean them up and when he returned, Sam turned onto his back and said, “I thought you couldn’t eat another thing. “

Dean smiled; he straddled Sam’s hips, placing the towels on the bed and cradled Sam’s face in his hands. He kissed him sweetly. “I never could pass up dessert.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam awoke, in the morning, he found Dean already showered and dressed. He looked at the clock and rolled over, pulling the blanket with him.

Dean walked over and sat heavily beside him. Sam shifted but, each move he made was shadowed by Dean. “Sam, we gotta go.”

Sam said something muffled, followed by “It’s six a.m. Dean.”

“But Sam, I gotta call last night and we gotta go, now.” Dean said. He had wrestled the covers away from Sam’s face and wore an expression that caused Sam to immediately sit up. He took Dean’s hand and asked if something had happened.

Dean hung his head and slowly shook it to say no but Sam could see a smile developing. And when Dean looked at him again, he saw that devilish smirk, that brought Sam’s blood to the surface. 

“What is it, Dean?” Sam spoke softly and calmly, working hard to hide his own smile. 

Dean put on a face complete with puppy-dog eyes and said, “Sammy, it’s my baby. She’s calling to me; she needs me.”

Sam released his breath in a growl as he squinted to appear angry even as he worked harder to control the appearance of a smile. He wasn’t angry at all but, who needs a prank this time of the morning?

Sam got out of bed and went to shower but, not before he playfully pushed Dean onto the floor. And he sat there laughing even after he heard the bathroom door slam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘I could sure use a cup of coffee.”  
“I know a great drive thru, on the way.”  
Without speaking, Sam asked what was the rush.  
“We’re just a few hours away and I told you I can hear my baby calling me.” Dean grabbed his bag, stopped on his way out to give Sam a quick peck on the lips and said,” Let’s go.”  
Sam smiled at how excited Dean was and followed him out

The entrance to the interstate was at the next left. When Dean turned right, Sam had barely formed the thought, ‘what the fuck?”, when Dean said, “Breakfast”. And in less than a minute, he was parked and out of the car. 

Sam sat back and watched as Dean walked to a truck, stood at the window and walked back with two coffees and a small brown bag. He handed Sam the bag and one cup. 

The coffee was perfect. And in the sack were tamales wrapped in corn husks and filled with cheese and peppers. They were perfect also. 

“Dean, how the hell do you know all these places?’  
“I like good food. Besides, I’ve taken this trip a few times.”  
“Oh, yea, you mean like back and forth to……” Sam was going to say work but, Dean had only taken that drive a couple of times and there was no need to go through Rochester. He suddenly felt like a fool. the Mayo Clinic, Dean’s mom. He didn’t know if that was true but, it was the only thing that made sense to him. 

He looked at Dean as he drove and his face looked emotionless. Then he watched as his tongue slipped out and slid along his upper lip then paused as he took a deep breath in and out before his tongue slipped back in. His hands tightening their grip on the wheel. Sam was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea that Dean would subject himself to that kind of a memory just for him. 

Sam tried to lighten the mood and stuck his foot in his mouth again.  
“Wait till you come to California. I’m gonna show you everything.”  
Dean’s eyebrows went up and he said, “ You planning a trip to Cali?” He drew in a breath and held it for a long minute, in an attempt to control the emotion on his face. He kept his eyes on the road. He didn’t mean to ask that question, even though it had been sitting at the tip of his tongue for weeks. 

The question hung there. Now would be the time. Sam gathered his courage. He turned to face Dean and the sun chose that instant to sweep across that perfect profile .The light reflecting the gold and and the red in his hair. His lashes casting long shadows against the crest of his cheekbone. And as he licked his lips, it gave gave them a luster. Sam felt this image. It touched him so deeply it was almost physical. 

‘You’re in a car with a beautiful boy’* He thought. ‘You’re on an adventure; and you can not let him go’ 

Sam, again, realized that he could not tell the whole story, not now. He couldn’t ruin this moment He let his breath out in a sigh. It was a combination of longing for Dean and disappointment in himself.  
“ Next time,” he said. “ you come home with me.”

Dean forced a smile at that and reached over to touch Sam’s face. Sam was disappointed in his behavior. He was being a coward. But he was afraid. He had never walked away from a lover that he wanted to see again.

They drove quietly for some time. The radio played and each man hummed or sang, absently. But, talk had become minimal.

At first, Sam tried to occupy his thoughts by looking out the window. But, as the highway and the scenery went by, it only reminded him that time was passing, with or without his permission. 

He finally just let himself sink into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. He thought of his return to Stanford and of leaving Dean, and of how time was running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Richard Siken


	13. Chapter 13

Bob Smith ran a pretty healthy business renting and selling used cars. He had between six and seven people working for him at any one time. But the real money was made in the garage; his mechanics could fix almost anything. 

The website and the print ads actually said, ‘almost anything’ with an asterisk. The fine print said ‘we say almost anything because NASA won’t lend us their tools’ 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary walked into the shop and went directly to the coffee pot. She had a small box from the bakery along with the usual donuts. It was part of her job to make sure there was always something available for everyone.

It wasn’t asked of her but it became a habit after Dean left. He used to stop at the bakery a couple of times a week and they had all gotten used to having something sweet with their coffee break. And it appealed to the customers, too. 

She was usually one of the first to arrive. There was often a mechanic or two already at work, especially if a customer was coming in. who might need a ride. But, this morning. she found the main door unlocked and the lights on. She knew it was the boss because she saw his car. She shook her head wondering why he never learned to take it easy. 

She poured a cup of black coffee, picked up the small box, and went to say good morning. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were little more than an hour away when Sam noticed that Dean was becoming antsy. He fiddled with the radio and shifted in his seat and every few minutes, he looked at Sam as if he wanted to say something. 

Sam offered to drive. Dean pulled over at the next opportunity.  
“I won’t suggest we get a cup of coffee.” Sam said as they switched places. 

Dean got into the passenger seat and everything went limp. He looked exhausted. Sam reached over and brushed the backs of his fingers across Dean’s cheek, and asked if he was alright. Dean took Sam’s hand, holding it to his face.

“Thanks. I just couldn’t drive any more. My insides are all twisted. I’ve never been so anxious about going home. “

Sam slowly nodded his head and a slight smile formed on his lips. He leaned over to kiss Dean as he drew his hand away. He said, “Don’t worry. I’ll get you home safe and sound. I know your baby’s waiting for you.”

Dean put his head back and closed his eyes, his laugh escaping as a puff of air . His baby was waiting for him. But that wasn’t really at the front of his mind. He was bringing Sam home with him. 

Dean relaxes into the seat and thinks about the job and Sam and his future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night he picked up Sam, Dean was exhausted. He had been busy cleaning up and finishing up any work he could. He caught up on emails and phone calls and extended deadlines. He refused to take any work with him. 

It was slightly unexpected when he got the call to make an appearance upstairs. The boss knew he was leaving for a few days and it annoyed Dean that this felt like just another show of control. 

He walked into the office and was glad that he had decided to put on his jacket. There were four men, very important company men, seated at the conference table. 

For the next hour, he was complimented and tempted and flattered and all but coaxed into a situation he was not comfortable with but didn’t think he could refuse. 

He walked out of the room, his head spinning. This was an unbelievable opportunity but at the same time, he couldn’t dismiss his reservations.

He looked at his watch; it was almost nine thirty. Dean walked back to his office and now, thinking only of Sam, packed up and left. He sent Sam a text on his way to the elevator. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As they crossed the state line, Dean cleared his thoughts and said, “Sammy, welcome to South Dakota. The land of great places and great faces.”

Sam wore a pained expression, on his, as he looked at Dean smiling like he was taking his third grade picture. “I really hope you’re talking about Mt. Rushmore.” 

They both laughed as they drove passed a billboard for the monument. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary knocked twice, as usual, before entering the office. It was only a formality. A ruse, Bobby called it. A way to convince people that they were dealing with professionals.

There was very little that they didn’t know about each other; they were like family. In fact, while Dean was away at school, he could expect a care package from Mary just as soon as Bobby. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took the exit for the business district. They drove along the service road for about a half mile then made a right. Dean directs Sam into a parking spot near the garage. There’s a car at the entrance and a man can be seen working under the hood.

“That’s John”, Dean says as he exits the car. Sam can’t see more than jeans and boots and his expression asks the question.  
“Oh, it’s him. He always cuffs his jeans.” ,Dean answered, as he directs Sam’s sight with a tilt of his head. 

The man stands up at the sound of the car engine. He’s a big guy, broad chested, with thick arms torturing his shirtsleeves. His hair is short and dark. His skin is browned by a lot of time in the sun. A crooked smile grows on the left side of his mouth, his eyes narrowing as his whole face joined in. He wipes his hands on a bandanna he pulls from his back pocket.  
“Dean!” And he extends his hand. The handshake quickly becomes a bear hug and Dean is slightly lifted off his feet.

Sam laughs and that’s when John notices him. He releases Dean and offers his hand. “I’m John; you must be Sam.” Sam looked to Dean with wide eyes and smiled as a touch of red threatened his cheeks. 

The two men shook hands and John offered to call the other workers but, Dean wanted to go find his father.

As they walked away, John called to them. “I got your girl all nice and pretty for ya.”  
“That’s why we keep you around.” Dean called back.  
Sam released a nervous laugh before he said, “I guess they all knew we were coming.”  
Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder and they walked toward the main entrance. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stepped into the office and Sam followed him in. Immediately, there was the aroma of coffee. “Mary.”, Dean said and smiled as he turned to Sam.  
Directly in front of them was a desk. At the sound of her name, the woman, who was busy with paperwork, looked up. She jumped out of her seat, sat back down, then turned reaching toward the phone as if to make a call. It appeared she decided against that and stood back up to take a step around the desk. Then she did a half turn towards the inner office. Then just stopped. All this in the span of a few seconds. 

Through his laughter, Dean said “How about we start with a hug?”  
He walked toward Mary and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest, resting his cheek in her hair. After a minute, they separated and reaching up, she took his face in her hands and planted a barrage of quick kisses on his forehead and his cheeks.  
“How’s my handsome little man?,” she said, as she looked into his eyes. Her smile grew as she watched the color rise up to his cheeks and she saw the crinkles on the outsides of his eyes as he turned his head away. 

His movement drew Mary’s eye and she saw Sam. “Hi.”, he said.  
.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary looked from Sam’s face to Dean. She smiled with a raise of her eyebrows and hugged him tightly. She squeezed him, once more, before she turned to Sam with her arms opened wide. 

“I’m gonna need some help getting up there.” She said this as she stood in front of Sam. He looked to Dean, unsure of what to do. He laughed and made a motion for Sam to lift her up. Sam shrugged and smiled as he picked Mary slightly off the ground. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

As Sam gently planted Mary’s feet securely on the floor, he bent over and she whispered to him. “You must be special if Dean brought you here. Take good care of our boy.” She smiled and patted his cheek. 

Mary’s comments didn’t surprise Sam. He was already familiar with Dean’s feelings towards the people that worked with his father. He loved them. They were his family and obviously, they felt the same. 

The commotion drew the attention of a salesman. His name was Adam, and he was John and Mary’s son. 

Without warning, he jumped on Dean’s back and they shouted a greeting to each other. A split second earlier, Mary had suddenly stepped away. And since Adam had come from behind Sam, he had startled them both. 

The inside office door swung open and a gruff voice bellowed, “All that noise better be work related !” And Bobby stepped out. 

“Hey Dad.” Dean spoke tentatively with Adam still hanging on his back. 

Bobby folded his arms across his chest. He pressed his lips tightly together in an attempt to hold back the smile forcing its way out. He shook his head slowly and said, “I shoulda known.”

Adam slid his arms from Dean’s shoulders and stepped back as inconspicuously as he could. And Sam stepped closer to Dean as much to help hide him as to secure his own protection. 

Bobby smiled and opened his arms as he and Dean stepped towards each other. Dean’s smile matched his father’s and all the tension in the room was gone. They hugged and Bobby kissed his son. They stepped back from each other and Dean turned extending a hand to Sam. 

Dean made the introductions and with the handshake, Bobby immediately placed his other arm around Sam’s shoulder. He steered Sam into his office leaving Dean with his arms out and his mouth open. Sam looked back, his expression pleading. Dean shrugged and took a step to follow them. 

Bobby paused and turned to Dean. “Son, why don’t you go see your girlfriend. I wanna talk to Sam for a bit.”

Bobby closed his office door leaving Dean with a puzzled look on his face. “Mary?” , he said, hoping for some kind of guidance. All he got was a chuckle, followed by an innocent sounding, “Yes, Dean?”

He turned to her and pointed his thumb back toward the office door.. “Any chance you’ve got a bug in there so we can hear what’s going on?” It was spoken facetiously but, perhaps Dean was really worried if they would get along. Because he couldn’t imagine what he would do if they didn’t. 

Mary smiled and shook her head. “We know what , or should I say who, they’re talking about. And all you really need to know is that they both love you, I’m sure.”

This brought a touch of embarrassment to the surface of Dean’s emotions. His mouth curled in a half smile and he turned his head away.

“Now, go get your girl.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the storage garage through a side door. It was early enough in the day, that no one had yet finished work on a vehicle to be left there for pick-up. So, he was alone. 

He flipped the power switch and felt a fluttering in his belly as the darkness in the space suddenly disappeared and the light reflected off his beautiful black Chevy. He opened the outside doors then he walked over to the car and ran his fingers lightly along the hood. “Hello gorgeous”, he said, “I’ve missed you.”

Dean sat in the driver’s seat and breathed in the familiar scent, running his hands gently around the steering wheel as he leaned back and let himself go as if he were melting into the soul of the car. 

He turned the key in the ignition and felt the rumble of the engine as it came to life. It sent a feeling like an electrical surge through him starting with his foot on the gas pedal and traveling through to his hands on the wheel, as if completing a circuit.

Dean knew he wore a goofy grin at the simple pleasure of driving this car but, there was something magical about his connection with this machine.  
He put the car in gear and drove out to wait for Sam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sam turned when he heard the door open behind him and Adam call his name. He had been looking around at the cars, watching the interaction between the workers and the customers. He liked the casual feel of the place. He liked the people here.

“Waiting for Dean?”  
“Yea, he went to get his car.”  
Adam patted Sam on his back. “Then, you better get comfortable. He hasn’t seen her in a while. But. don’t worry, he seems to like you a lot, too.”

Adam laughed at Sam’s expression. Then, realizing the joke, Sam laughed too. They talked a few minutes about Sam and Dean’s trip, about the upcoming local events and soon the conversation turned back to Dean. 

“It’s nice having Dean here; he’s like a big brother to me. He helped me with school and girls, you know the stuff you don’t wanna tell your parents. He taught me how to talk to people; I used to be really shy.”

Sam was listening but, it seemed to him that Adam was not so much talking to him as talking about Dean. He kept silent and nodded, letting Adam express himself. 

“ You know, when he was at college, I could call him whenever, and he always made time for me. It’s tough having him so far away, sometimes.”

Adam smiled, a little embarrassed at his ramblings, but also feeling better about letting them out to someone who would understand.

“But, you don’t have to worry about that, right Sam?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam thought about his talk with Bobby. He didn’t know what it was that let him open up so easily to him but, he trusted him right away. (insert used car salesman joke here)

“So, Sam, tell me about yourself. Ya got plans?”  
Unsure of exactly what Bobby was asking, Sam answered hesitantly, “You mean…. with Dean?”  
Bobby laughed, shaking his head. “No, I think I got that one. I mean with you. I understand you’re one of them ‘yellow jacks’, a computer guy.”

Sam was just a little surprised that Bobby used that word. But, it did enforce his feelings about the relationship between Dean and his father. 

“Yes, sir.” Sam answered with a nod of his head. “I took some time off from school. I’ve been studying architecture and engineering…. at Stanford.”

“How’s that going?”

Sam was stuck. He didn’t know if he should tell Bobby about his plans since Dean didn’t know. He felt comfortable with Bobby; he felt he could trust him. “I’m going back in about a month, to finish up.”

Bobby looked at Sam over the top of his glasses. There was a question there. “You haven’t told Dean.” It was spoken as fact.

Sam bolted upright in his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth opened and closed without a sound. He finally gained control of himself and fell back into the chair. He hung his head. “I tried; I just can’t.” He said, very quietly.

Sam wouldn’t lift his head even as Bobby spoke his name. He finally admitted the fear , the embarrassment, of being a coward. 

Bobby stood up and walked around his desk to stand at Sam’s side and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Son”, he said, “I know how Dean feels about you and I think I can see how you feel about him. And if you know anything about him, you know he wants the people around him to be happy.”

Sam raised his head and looked into Bobby’s eyes. There was warmth and caring there. 

“Dean’s a smart guy. You best tell him soon. You don’t want him to figure it out on his own, if he hasn’t already.” He paused as he watched Sam struggling to hold back his emotions. “I know you don’t want to hurt my boy.”

Some may have taken that comment as a threat or a warning but, Sam heard the real emotion in those words. 

“No, sir, never.” 

Bobby leaned on the desk and they spoke for a few more minutes.  
And as comfortable as he felt talking to Dean’s dad, Sam just couldn’t admit the real fear, however exaggerated, that Dean would say goodbye and he would lose him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Just then, Dean walked around the corner of the building. He greeted Sam and Adam with a wave and a big smile.

“Hey, Sammy, come meet my baby. Let’s go for a ride.”


	14. Chapter 14

Adam excuses himself to go back to work and Dean and Sam say their goodbyes. They walk around the side of the building. Sam asks about the car and their bags and Dean says that his dad’s taking care of it. 

The Impala was parked at an angle. The first sight of it was the wide grill, with a chrome bumper that reflected the light like a mirror. The broad hood angled sharply from the corners and the sun bounced off the polished black paint, with a glossy finish so smooth, the reflected vision of the other cars on the lot appeared as if painted on. 

The long lean body pulled the eye from front to back. The curves and sleek angles so striking as to be almost sexy. The metal accents of the door handles and mirrors and trim adorning the machine like jewelry on a beautiful woman. 

“Wow.” Sam approached the car slowly. He took each step with a quick glance at Dean as if asking permission. Dean would have laughed at Sam’s behavior if he wasn’t so much in agreement. She was his treasure and all the reverence she got was well deserved. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once on the open road, Dean appeared to lose all semblance of careful driving, at least in Sam’s eyes. He increased the speed and drove with one hand on the wheel, the other arm bent at the elbow and resting on the opened window frame. Soon Sam realized that Dean was completely at home behind the wheel of this car and absolutely in control.

He had Sam’s window open too and looked every few minutes to watch as the wind played with Sam’s hair. It brought a contented smile to his face. The car’s engine roared and both Sam and Dean could feel the power of it and it created an excitement in them that translated into more than just a ride in a car. It created a feeling of union, like a bond, sharing something greater than themselves. 

Sam turned in his seat to watch Dean drive. He suddenly felt a heat inside. He was overwhelmed, almost unable to define what he was feeling. Dean was happy; he could see it. He was home; he belonged here. Sam wanted this time to go on forever. He saw Dean cut his eyes real quick then look back to the road. His smile was that perfect one with just a hint of tongue and the little crinkles around his eyes. It made Sam expel his breath with a sigh. 

Sam continued to watch Dean as he drove. There was almost a tangible presence in the car that radiated from him. He could sense safety and security. It made Sam feel safe too. Not just as a passenger in the car but, as a part of Dean’s life. He was sharing the most precious thing he owned. 

This feeling gave Sam strength. He believed he was not so afraid. 

“Dean?” he said. He noticed as Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter with both hands. He watched as he shifted in his seat. His eyes squinted slightly and it wrinkled his brow like he had taken a blow. And he held his bottom lip in his teeth. 

Sam realized that he had spoken more tentatively than he intended and it probably sounded more worrisome. Perhaps his fears were not so abated. He took a big breath. “Dean, do you think we could……”

Dean reached out and placed a hand on Sam’s thigh. He squeezed gently, then let his hand linger; he cut off Sam’s question. 

“I want to show you something.” Dean said.

Sam stopped speaking and nodded his head even though Dean wasn’t looking at him. He let himself lean back in the seat and rested his hand atop Dean’s. His eyelids fell closed and pressing his lips tightly together, he released his breath slowly through his nose.

Sam could feel as Dean let up on the gas. His confidence appeared to wane as the car slowed down.

Dean soon turned onto a small road that led to an open field. Sam could see a wooden fence and a small cluster of trees. As Dean made a slight turn, Sam could see the water.

Dean turned off the ignition and was out of the car before Sam could say anything. He wanted to remark on how peaceful the place looked. Now, he didn’t know what to say. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tossed a small stone into the lake and they watched it skip across the surface before it sank under the water. Dean sighed and it caught Sam by surprise as it sounded sad to him. He turned to face Dean as he put a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean spoke first.

“I’m glad we got to do this before…..” The sentence was left hanging and Sam’s imagination was working overtime while he waited for the ending. He squeezed Dean’s shoulder .Dean looked straight ahead and Sam watched Dean bite his lip and furrow his brow. He watched him close his eyes then press his lips tightly together as if he were fighting with himself about what to say next. He kept his hands in his pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were having lunch at Brady’s. Sam had just told Dean he would be free in two weeks. 

Dean looked up to see Jo walk in; she smiled at him and he waved her over to the table, pulling out a chair with his other hand. As she got closer he asked, “Shouldn’t you be in class, young lady?” and he wiggled his index finger as in a scolding. She laughed and sat down. Jo leaned over and kissed his cheek before answering him. 

“Took my last exam this morning. I’m done till September” Jo’s smile was big and broad and contagious. She looked past Dean and offered her hand as she said, “I bet you’re getting excited too. But, don’t worry we’ll take good care of him. “

As Dean turned to see who Jo was speaking to, he caught an odd look on her face out of his peripheral vision. He didn’t have enough of a look to determine what it was. But, his first thought was something painful, which didn’t make sense. In that split second, he had turned to see Sam take Jo’s hand. He was wearing an expression very similar to hers.

Sam released Jo’s hand and on the way to his seat he slid his hand across Dean’s back. He asked Jo how she was and the three of them fell into a friendly conversation as they ate their lunch.

That moment would sit at the edge of Dean’s thoughts. And just like water seeks to level itself, it would seek out other similar thoughts. ‘we’ll take care of him, she said; ‘I’ll be gone soon’, Sam had inadvertently said, in a heated moment., architecture and the social conscience,.. two weeks….two weeks notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You know,” Dean continued, “ before the summer ended. I didn’t want you to miss seeing this place.” Dean turned toward Sam and smiled but it was small and forced.

“You know I’m going back.” Sam spoke as if he were saying something as obvious as the day of the week. Dean didn’t answer. Sam waited but the silence was painful to him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I tried to tell you but I just couldn’t. I didn’t know how to say it”

“You just did.” Dean turned and walked away. He leaned against a nearby tree and stared out at the lake. Sam had reached out to stop him but as his hand touched Dean, there was a movement that avoided the touch. Sam called to him, 

“It’s okay, Sam.” Dean shrugged. “I know it’s the right decision for you. I just wished you would have told me.” Dean said that to the lake, the words were flat. 

Then he turned toward Sam. He took a step and leaned forward, with his arms open; it was confrontational. And the emotions he had been holding back, escaped, making his thoughts irrational. He was angry; he was hurt; he felt used and betrayed., 

“What were you gonna do, Sam? Sneak out of my bed in the middle of the night?” Dean stopped himself. Even before the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He looked at Sam and the expression on his face and the realization that he was responsible for it, struck him. This anger wasn’t meant for Sam. He needed to get himself under control. But he didn't believe he had any control, over anything. 

He took a beat, then lowered his voice. “ Sammy, I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to let you go” Dean had finally said it out loud. “But, what did you think I was gonna do? Beg you to stay? Tell you to fuck off? “

Sam could hear the break in Dean’s voice. “Yes.” He let that stand on its own for a short time and watched as Dean reacted. He straightened up quickly, as if yanked by a string. At the same time, his eyes widened, then narrowed. The mix of emotions on his face was driven by the confusion in his head. 

“ I was afraid, ok? I leave, Dean and I don’t come back. That’s what I do. But, I don’t want to leave you. And If I told you before everything was done, I was scared I wouldn’t do it. And I was scared you’d tell me to go. I’ve never felt like this before.. ”

Dean realized that he was doing exactly what Sam feared. He was making the decision more difficult. He wondered if he would have been so brave.  
They stepped toward each other. Dean took Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “We’ll figure it out, Sammy.” The two men hugged and walked back to the car with their arms around each other. 

They sat in the car without speaking, without touching. Each man was struggling with his own list of consequences and weighing his own degree of disappointment. Neither one questioned his feelings for the other. But, these emotions were new to each of them; they felt fragile and vulnerable. They feared making a mistake that couldn’t be corrected. Finally, Sam spoke up.

“We can do this, you know. It might not be that bad. I mean we’ve got our phones; we can talk and text. We got facetime. We can visit.” He tried not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Dean huffed and said “Sure. We’ll both have plenty of free time.”

The bite of sarcasm wasn’t lost on Sam but, it did give him an idea.  
“That’s actually a good thing.” Sam nodded as he raised his eyebrows and smiled in answer to Dean’s expression of doubt. “Yeah, it should be about a year and a half. I got some catching up to do and I’ll be pretty busy. The time will fly. “

Dean smiled. This one was sincere but not happy. 

“And you’ll be busy. With this new job.” Sam added with enthusiasm.

Dean raised a hand to stop Sam. “It’s just an offer. They want me to think about it. That’s all. But I’m pretty busy anyway.” Dean let out a small laugh with that last remark. 

Sam felt a little more optimistic. The conversation was becoming more productive and he was starting to believe what he was saying. 

“Dean, what about this new job? You haven’t said anything.”

Dean reached out and caressed Sam’s cheek. “Not now. I want to tell my dad, too.”

Sam leaned back against the door. “That big, Dean?”

Dean’s answer came out in a puff of air, “Yeah.” Then he settled himself behind the wheel and started the car. “Let’s go. I promised to be home for dinner.”

Sam’s movements faltered at the word ‘I’. Was it a slip or was Dean getting himself prepared to be alone again?


	15. Chapter 15

Dean turned the Impala off the main road on to a narrow blacktop. He gradually applied the brakes as they passed a hidden driveway, that gave no warning. Under his breath, Dean said, ‘that damn Campbell’, then to Sam he said, “There was a sign there once. Came home drunk one night and he never replaced it.” Then he shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. 

About a minute later, Sam made an observation. He pointed to the right and said, “Dean, isn’t that your car?”

“Oh! My dad must be home already.” Dean turned into a driveway that led to a two story brick house with a detached garage. There was a lawn that wrapped around one side of the house. He parked in front of the garage, next to his other car and he and Sam followed a stone paved walkway to the front door, passing a flowering border.  
“You live here?” Sam sounded more surprised than he felt. He knew that it was just Dean and his father and the place seemed too big for them. 

Dean stopped and turned to face Sam. “ We like space. What did you think? We lived in a salvage yard? We’re not ‘Sandford and Son’” They both laughed at the comparison. And they walked the rest of the way with Sam whistling the theme song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they took their seats at the dinner table, Sam voiced his approval of the meal with a whistle. He asked Bobby when he had time to do it all. Both Dean and Bobby laughed at the remark. 

“I ain’t Dean. I didn’t do this.” Sam stole a quick look at Dean just in time to see him control a small half smile.  
“This is Mrs’ Mill’s fricassee, Sammy. She cooks a couple a days a week for dad and keeps the place. Her husband is one of his mechanics.”  
The three men ate heartily and didn’t speak for quite a few minutes.

“So Sam, you’re a Stanford man, huh ?”  
Sam nods and answers, ‘yes, sir’ with a mouth full of food.  
“Sam’s heading back in September to finish up.” Dean said this as if he had made peace with it, without looking up from his plate. It fooled no one.  
Bobby and Sam both looked at Dean. Then Bobby looked to Sam; he gave him a half smile and a small reassuring nod of his head. They ate quietly for the next few minutes

Sam broke the silence asking about the new job and hoping to take the heat off of himself.

“Well it was another tag team,” Dean spoke with a bit of humor in his voice. “And they greased me good.” Sam coughed at this. Dean patted his back and continued, “I mean, the job sounds great and they made it sound perfect for me or me perfect for it, I don’t know which.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the conference room and took the seat that was offered,

“This project has been in the works for a long time”, his boss said. “There just wasn’t the right candidate, “

“We like you, Dean.” That came from the high rung of the ladder and the use of his first name was the proof that this was not your ordinary, run of the mill meeting. 

“ You carry yourself well You’re young and ambitious. You’re smart. You speak well. People take to you…” 

Dean knew that as these things were spoken at him, not really to him, his part to play was simply to decide whether to answer with ‘thank you, sir’ or ‘yes,sir’

“We’re looking for a face for the company. Someone to be our representative, to travel and speak, basically sell us. Convince other companies to work with us. Recruit people that we’re interested in.  
Make us look good.” These comments bounced around the room and hit Dean at all angles. 

“You’ll have complete freedom., your own hand picked team, your only responsibility to us is simply a monthly meeting and reports on your progress. And in time, you’ll make the decisions ‘

‘Freedom’, Dean thought. ‘They must use a different dictionary.’  
But it did sound interesting, however, he couldn’t remove that ‘puppet on a string’ feeling he was getting.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

“I’m proud of you, Dean. I know how hard you’ve worked.” Bobby reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek. As he withdrew his hand , Dean leaned to keep contact just a little longer.

Sam also knew how hard Dean worked. And he had trouble believing that Dean would be satisfied having someone else make the decisions. He did understand, now, why Dean had been so angry at the lake. He must have felt that his whole life was out of his control, all these decisions without his input. It only made Sam feel worse. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat back in his chair as he said, “That was great. I’m stuffed. Thanks Mr….Bobby.” He stood to help clear the dishes when Dean put a hand on his arm. 

“Leave that, we’ll take care of it. Why don’t you settle in; you look tired.(that remark was accompanied by a wink) I wanna talk to my dad anyway.” When Sam leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek, Dean said “I won’t be long.”  
Sam ruffled Dean’s hair and Dean directed him to their room. Bobby and Sam said their goodnights and then father and son cleared the table and cleaned up. 

“In case I need to say it aloud, I like him, Dean.” Bobby wrapped an arm around his son and Dean leaned into him and closed his eyes as his dad kissed his forehead. “It’s good to have you here, son” he said. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean’s mom died while he was in high school. It had been a painful time for all of them. Her illness was progressive, and towards the end, blessedly quick, and as she became more and more debilitated, father and son leaned on each other. 

The family had always been close. Dean always had cheerleaders at his little league games and help with his homework. His dad taught him how to give a car a tune-up by the time he was twelve and when there were disappointments, he could count on a fresh baked pie.

. She found that Dean had a knack for cooking and she developed that. She encouraged Bobby’s love of the peace and quiet of the outdoors by showing him how to take care of the flower beds. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pushed the half opened door and stepped into the room. He was immediately impressed with its size. He stood in the doorway and did a visual sweep to get the feel of the place. It was a corner room and two windows met there. It was a clear night and he could see the stars. He was excited to see the sunlight come through these windows.

The bed was positioned in that corner, The bedside table drew Sam’s eye. He walked into the room and picked up a picture in a frame. A picture he had seen before in Dean’s apartment.

It was a photo of Bobby and Dean, baseball caps, fishing poles, sun reddened skin and smiles. Dean’s smile reminded Sam of the one he saw the first time they stood in Dean’s backyard. He returned the picture to its spot and as he turned, he saw a small collection atop the dresser.

The pictures were mostly young Dean with a man and a beautiful woman. He recognized Bobby and presumed the woman to be Dean’s mother. But, Sam noticed that it was only Bobby with Dean as he got older. all county senior baseball champs, high school graduation and then he saw, what must have been, Dean’s eighteenth birthday. He was leaning against his baby and she had a big red bow on the hood. And he was smiling. 

Dean never talked too much about his mother’s death except to say that he was a teenager and that it had been a difficult time. Sam felt a touch of emotion as he realized what a gift it was to have both of his parents

Sam opened the top drawer of the dresser and found it to be empty. He filled it with his things. He took his kit out of his duffle bag and intended to leave it out when he saw a door to the right of the closet. 

It was an en suite bathroom. ‘This must be the master’, Sam thought. A small laugh popped out as an idea struck him, something he would save for later. He set his kit by the sink and walked over to the closets. 

The closet had a set of double doors. One side was empty except for a suit and a few shirts. Sam hung his things there. Curiosity caused him to look into the other side. At first, he saw only winter coats and jackets. He soon discovered a jackpot, including a high school baseball jacket, a bright yellow rain slicker and what Sam would always refer to as ‘the boy scout uniform’. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Father and son took care of the dishes quickly, falling into their old familiar pattern and routine. They could always talk about anything, but Dean was being unusually quiet. 

“So, Dean ,what’s bothering you? Is it the job? Or maybe that Sam’s going back to school.?”.   
“I was thinking about the job. I was gonna offer Sam a spot.”  
“‘Cause he’s the best qualified ?”  
Dean looked at his dad knowing that whatever he would say wasn't enough. “Sam’s really good at his work’ was what came out of his mouth.   
“And I don’t want to let him go.”, followed of its own accord

“ Do you really want to make him choose? I know you want him to be happy ”  
“I want to make him happy, dad”  
Bobby looked at his son, his first thought was to take the pain away that he could almost feel. 

Bobby reached up and cupped his son’s face in his hands, “ Dean, what are you afraid of? I know this time it’s different . But If these feelings are real, you don’t have to worry about time or space.” Dean looked into his father’s eyes.

“You’re not gonna quote Sting, are you?”  
“I’ll sing it if it’ll help. but in the meantime, think about what you wanna do tomorrow”

“Actually, I’d like to spend some time at the shop”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father and son said their good nights and Dean started up the stairs to his room. He felt better having spoken to his father and he was willing to support Sam’s decision and make it as easy as possible for him. 

He knew his dad was right about having faith and trusting their feelings. He also knew that he and Sam wanted to be together. As he approached the bedroom door, he heard the shower running. He paused at the door. 

It wouldn’t be easy but Sam was right. They would both be busy and they could still stay in touch and visit. It wouldn’t be ideal but, it was doable. By the time Sam graduated, Dean felt his career should be more secure. And that thought, reminded him that he had another decision to make. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Hey, Dean, “ Cas sounded sincerely surprised but, he knew his friend well enough to know that something was wrong. “Tell me what’s going on”, he said in softer tone. 

Dean didn’t answer immediately but, Cas could hear his breathing like he was struggling with what to say. “It’s this new job, Cas.”

“Come on, you’re not afraid of a challenge. It sounds exciting. Being your own boss, traveling… You were complaining about being cooped up all the time.”

“ Travel. From one office to another. But why me? I’ve only been there a few months. There are plenty of smart guys, with more experience, who know the company and the competition. I can think of three guys who could get this ball rolling tomorrow, if they had to. I’m not ready to do that”

“Maybe not at first. But you’ll learn and besides, they think you’re the right guy for the job.”’

“ Yeah, You should have heard them. You’re young, you look good,, people like you,. the face of the company. They picked me because of my looks, Cas.” Dean paused then said something almost inaudible.

Dean was no fool nor was he oblivious to what his good looks could do for him. But, he was never the type to take that kind of advantage. In fact, it made him work harder to earn what he got. Cas had once told him “Dean, when you walk into a room, people will notice you. That’s just the way of the world.”

Cas asked Dean to repeat himself. 

“My own boss. They’re gonna tell me who to see and where to go. I feel like they’re pimping me out, dude.” Dean spoke in a voice full of disgust. 

“Dean!” Cas sounded like he was admonishing a child who just said a bad word. He took a minute then continued.“Your work impressed them; that’s how you caught their eye. But, If that’s how you really feel, then don’t take the job. I’m sure there’ll be other opportunities”

Dean thought about that. The extra assignments, the special projects, it was all too quick. He couldn’t ignore the images of ‘most popular’, from his school yearbooks and even the receptionist’s innocent ‘handsome’ remark on the day of the meeting. He liked to make a good appearance but, Dean also worked hard. He had the feeling that his career was now tainted.

“I’m not gonna be their pretty boy.” Dean said this with a tone that Cas had heard before and he was aware that Dean had just made up his mind. He decided to change the subject.

“I bet Sam thinks you’re a pretty boy.” Cas said in that sing-song teasing way that always touched Dean. Even over the phone Cas heard the rush of air as Dean released his breath and he could picture the familiar scene. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean would turn away and lower his head but, not before the slight color bloomed on his cheeks. Not before the contrast brought to life, the freckles, sprinkled across his face. And the tip of his pink tongue would peek out and curl to rest on his upper lip. And his eyes would close. and the long, unbelievably long, feathery lashes would sift the light as it played on his skin. And he would release a strong breath through his nose. And then he would turn that beautiful face back to look at him with green eyes that flashed with a hint of gold. And Cas would fall in love with him all over again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Shut up, Cas.” Dean said, almost mumbling. “We’re not talking about that.”  
“Well how about we talk about that?”  
.   
This brought his thoughts back to Sam. Talk of the job was now forgotten and the conversation turned to more pleasant things.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean walked into the bedroom as Sam walked out of the bathroom. They smiled at each other and Dean raised his eyebrows in a move that could only be described as lecherous. Sam laughed and asked, “ Is this the master’s bedroom?”, as they stepped towards each other.  
“You know it”. Dean said and slapped Sam‘s ass.

He pulled the towel from Sam’s waist and said, “Now, get that ready for me. I’m taking a quick shower.” Sam picked up the discarded towel and threw it at Dean’s back as he rushed into the bathroom.

Sam grabbed a fresh towel from the dresser and began to dry off. He could hear the shower and as he rubbed the towel along his wet skin, he imagined Dean doing the same with a soapy washcloth.

He pictured Dean’s hands massaging the thick muscles of his arms and shoulders. He envisioned the way Dean’s back muscles flexed as he twisted and turned his body under the shower spray. He ran his own hand down his throat as he thought of Dean’s upturned face and imagined his fingers catching the water as it traveled down across the planes and curves of his neck and chest. 

Sam rubbed his nipple and his breath cane out in a sigh, as his other hand dropped the towel and stroked his dick. He wanted to feel more so he lay down on the bed. He had his knees bent as he pulled and pushed the sensitive skin feeling his increasing arousal. With his other hand, he reached beneath to gently massage and tug his balls, and again he pictured Dean doing the same. It drew another sound from his lips. 

He brought one hand to his mouth as he continued to caress and stroke himself with the other. He slid two fingers between his parted lips, his mouth slack and slowly moved them in and out matching the slow rhythm and movement of his other hand.

There didn't seem to be enough saliva; his fingers were still too dry.In frustration, he swung his arm out, in hopes of reaching the drawer pull on the bedside table. Instead, his hand landed on top and his fingers touched a small plastic bottle.

He paused his movements at the unexpected discovery, unable to remember when the lube had been put there. But the brain shut off quickly and he flipped the cap squeezing too much liquid onto his hand and fingers. He would deal with it.

He wasn't willing to let go of his growing erection. It felt too good. And Dean's voice echoed in his head, "get ready for me" 

After wetting his fingers, and unable to control his breathing or the sounds coming from his throat, he reached further underneath himself and massaged his hole with one finger. He tilted his hips for better access, and pressed more firmly, unable to get the image of naked Dean, wet and dripping and hard, from his mind. 

He squeezed the base of his cock even as he was dripping across his fingers. He wanted to come for Dean. He got on his knees, took his wet fingers and again began to massage his hole. He was able to control himself enough to slip one finger,easily, then two, into himself. He was moaning.

He was having difficulty holding back and squeezed himself harder. But as he continued to push his fingers in, stretching his entrance in anticipation of Dean’s return, he began to stroke with purpose and his hips began to jerk. He released his dick and slapped that hand on the bed, to prevent his falling on his face as he pushed three fingers into himself with all the sense he had left. And he grunted and groaned out a sound that soon became “Dean!”

He was panting, sweat dripping and cum covering the towel and his belly. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his blood pulsing through his body. 

He felt a wet towel land on his arm. He touched it and turned his head to see Dean. His eyes were hooded and dark and he was breathing heavily with his mouth open. He saw Dean’s cock, red and heavy, the head developing a sheen from the collection of pre-cum. And he could see Dean’s hand on his swollen dick, stroking and rubbing.

Sam smiled, reached out with his hand and Dean said, “I guess this means you’re ready for me.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hours later and they were still awake. Dean held Sam, stroking his arm. They didn’t speak for some time but, lay still and listen to the quiet and the insects and the far away sounds of the occasional car on the road. 

Dean’s mind wandered. He remembered all the summers. Running and fishing. He thought of baseball and driving with the windows rolled down and the radio on. He swallowed and he could almost feel the chill of a cold beer and pictured himself leaning against the Impala in the sun, with Sam. 

Dean sighed and Sam turned to him. He looked at Dean’s face. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace; he looked like an angel. It warmed Sam from his core and he shifted to wrap his arms around Dean.

“Dean. what are you thinking about?”  
“I miss being home.”  
Sam waited but, Dean didn’t say more.

“I had a good time today…... mostly” Sam said a few minutes later.  
“Yeah, I like it here. It feels good.” Dean responded and he pinched Sam’s nipple to let him know he heard all that he said. They both laughed as Sam tried to pull away. 

Dean tightened his hold and used his free hand to turn Sam’s face toward him. He kissed him, almost desperately. after which, Sam sat up, leaning his back against the headboard and Dean turned onto his side resting his head on his fluffed up pillows. 

Dean reached out to rest a hand on Sam’s thigh, unconsciously moving his fingers across the smooth warm skin. He began to talk.

“I want you to be happy , Sam.” he said. “I want to make you happy. But, I know you have to do this for yourself and I understand that, I do. I just don’t want to let you go.. And I know it’s irrational but when you wouldn’t tell me...I mean, I know we just started this thing. Sammy, but your going away terrifies me. Especially when I thought you might just go without…….” His words trailed off either from being unsure of what to say or unwilling to say it. 

“No, Dean. I was just too afraid to say anything. It was like, as long as I didn’t tell you, it wasn’t true.” Sam paused.

Dean knew this feeling, this fear. It made him think of Cas’ friend, Hannah, who used him as her ‘plus-one’ at weddings and other family functions. Dean could only imagine being so unhappy, or so afraid. And even when he and Cas were together, Dean never interfered with that arrangement. 

Sam was still talking. “When I leave, I’m gone. I don’t come back. But, it’s different with you. And anyway, why would someone like you wait for me?”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Sam really not know how special he was, how much Dean loved him. He reached up to touch Sam’s face and Sam took that hand and kissed it before pressing it to his cheek and closing his eyes. Dean could feel Sam physically relax his body, letting Dean give him what he needed. 

Sam opened his eyes and when he saw that Dean was about to speak, he said, . “Dean, you’re beautiful, you’re kind and generous. You’re successful and smart….”

Dean turned away, uncomfortable with the conversation. Sam reached out but instead of turning Dean toward him, Sam got out of bed and walked around to face him. He sat on the bed, having stopped at his duffle bag on the way around the room. 

“You’re a star.” Sam said.  
“Yea, like Pinocchio.” Dean answered as he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  
Sam touched Dean’s cheek and ran his thumb along Dean’s lips and his eyes shifted until they were looking directly at each other. Sam didn’t respond to Dean’s comment. He knew it wasn’t really part of this conversation. 

“I bought you something.” Sam said this softly. He handed Dean a lime green box. 

“I love you, Dean, and I don’t ever want to let you go.”  
Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean reached around and gently placed his hand at the nape of Sam’s neck, cradling his head. His fingers slowly and tenderly gliding back and forth.

The kiss stayed still. It was a moment that would be held as a memory.

Eventually, Dean’s tongue slid across Sam’s lips and he opened his mouth. And Dean reached his other arm around Sam’s neck and, he touched the leather bracelet running his thumb along the ‘S’ shaped silver clasp. 

Dean put Sam’s bracelet on him and they finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean wakes up with Sam in his arms. The heat of the sun is what wakes him. It’s uncomfortable and Dean is reminded how much Sam sweats as he wipes the wetness from his face with a corner of the bed sheet. 

He places his lips on Sam’s warm skin and gently brushes the bangs and stray hairs from his forehead. Sam shifts, tightening his hold around Dean’s shoulder, nestling his head further against Dean’s neck and moving his leg across Dean’s hip.

He can feel as Sam shifts closer pressing his hips against Dean’s thigh and this makes Dean gently encourage Sam’s knee lower so that he now can feel a pressure on his cock. Dean gently rocks his body to create a slight friction that encourages both of them to react.

Dean can feel Sam stir but decides not to wake him. He disentangles himself from underneath Sam and kisses him. “Go back to sleep”, he whispers. Sam makes a contented sound then rolls over.

Dean collects his things and leaves the room to shower in the hallway bathroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean re- enters the room quietly, puts on his watch and slips his wallet and car keys in his pocket. He picks up the leather bracelet, that Sam gave him the night before and holds it securely in his hand letting the silver ‘s’ clasp dangle before he places it on the fingers of his other hand and gently rubs his thumb up and down the smooth metal. His eyes drift to Sam who is still asleep. Dean clips on the bracelet and walks over to sit beside him. 

“I’m gonna drive my dad to work”, he whispers after kissing Sam’s cheek.  
Sam attempts to sit up and mumbles something that makes Dean smile. He gently presses his palm to Sam’s chest and it is enough. He leans in and plants a light kiss on Sam’s lips. ”Sleep a little longer. There’s breakfast downstairs” 

As he stands, he says. “ I’ll come back and get you when you’re ready”  
“Hmmm”, Sam said. As Dean walked out the room he turned to watch as Sam wrapped himself in the covers. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had a pot of coffee brewing, pancakes on the griddle and bacon in the oven when his dad walked into the kitchen.

“Mornin” Dean heard his father’s heavy step and spoke even as Bobby turned into the doorway.  
“Well, all excited for take your kid to work day?”  
Dean laughed as he brought two plates of food to the small kitchen table and sat across from his father. 

“You two boys sleep ok last night?” He didn’t wait for an answer; this wasn’t really intended to be a conversation. “ I sure did. Best move I ever I made, changing that spare room into a guest room. Comfortable and quiet, you know, for the nights i just don’t feel like climbing those stairs”

“Come on, dad, we weren’t that……” Dean caught himself when he saw the smile on his father’s face and they both laughed.

Bobby asked about Sam, afraid that perhaps there was some tension between the boys. And he was relieved to learn that Dean was letting Sam sleep a while longer, so he could drive him to work, after breakfast.  
Bobby liked the idea of that. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The zeppelin guitar riff brought a smile to Dean’s face and he fished his phone from his pocket. It was Sam. 

They said their good mornings and Sam thanked Dean for breakfast.  
He offers to drive Dean’s other car in case Bobby needs it. Dean appreciates the gesture and his first instinct was to remind Sam that his dad had a dozen cars available to him whenever he wanted but, he knew Sam was being considerate and Dean wouldn’t take that away from him.  
Besides that, Dean likes the idea; now he can take a look at that car waiting for service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam parked the car and as he walked toward the main entrance, he heard Dean’s voice from in the garage. He smiled at the recognition and changed direction. He heard Dean say, “but you’ve got an opportunity and you owe it to yourself to see what’s out there.” As he got closer, he heard a second voice. It was Adam. “But I like it here.”  
“ You’re preachin’ to the choir, boy” Surprisingly, Dean did a terrible impression of his dad.

Sam hesitated, not wanting to interrupt or interfere. He was standing at the entrance, but he believed he was out of sight since both Dean and Adam were behind the upraised hood of the car.  
“Well, maybe” Dean continued, ‘’there’s something else that’ll make you happy, that’s right for you.” Dean paused again “or someone.”  
Dean lowered the hood of the car. “Sam?” Adam said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, each having interpreted Adam’s remark the same way. And they felt exposed as if they were keeping a secret and then they felt foolish. Sam smiled shaking his head and looking up through his bangs.

“Perfect timing, Sammy,” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m just about done, here”.  
Sam walked into the garage, shook hands with Adam then reached out to Dean, who raised his hands up to show them covered in oil and dirt. So Sam leaned in and kissed him.  
Dean’s eyes widened and Sam smiled at him. Turning to retrieve a rag from the work table and, possibly, to hide the look of surprise on his face at Sam’s boldness. Dean cleared his throat and said, “I gotta clean up”. 

They walked out of the garage with Sam’s arm lightly draped over Dean’s shoulders.  
“Sam, can you do me a favor? Convince this guy to go to school.”  
Dean signaled Sam with a point of his chin toward Adam. Then he looked Sam in the eyes. 

Sam felt a huge breath force its way into his chest. but, the feeling wasn’t of air filling his lungs. It was as if a restraint had been loosened allowing him to move more freely. He could see it in Dean’s eyes. It wasn’t just Adam that Dean was encouraging and he nodded. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself”, Sam said to Dean.  
“I do enjoy it and I miss it.” Sam heard something in Dean’s voice that gave that comment more weight than just the accomplishment of repairing a car. They walked through the garage side door and into the main office.

Adam returned to his desk, with a promise from Sam that they would talk; the younger man smiled at that. And Sam and Dean approached another man who was talking to Mary. She saw them and waved, then steered the man toward them. 

Dean said, “Hey, Frank. Car’s all ready. And you’re gonna need a full workup soon.”  
“I heard you were back. What did I do to rate the Dean Smith treatment?”  
He patted Dean’s back and reached out to shake hands with Sam.  
Dean makes the introductions then tells Sam that Frank is adding on to his house.  
“Sam’s an architect.” Dean says to Frank.  
Still shaking Frank’s hand, Sam looks quickly back and forth between the two men, a slight color blooming on his cheeks.  
“No, no. I’m still studying.” Sam said quickly, feeling as if he had to explain. This brought a small half smile to Dean’s face.  
“Stanford.” Dean said, raising his eyebrows.  
Frank fully realized the opportunity. He reached into his jacket pocket as he said, “Mind if I pick your brain? I got some pictures here….” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean saw a combination of ‘deer in the headlights’ and payback.  
“Okay, I’ll leave you to it, then. Be back in a few.”  
Before he walked away Dean added, “Oh, and you were a little low on your rear tires. i took care of that, too ’’  
“Best mechanic I know” Frank said as Dean walked away. They heard a cough from somewhere near the coffee machine and looked over to see John.  
“Sorry John, but he’s the boss’ son. You know how it is”  
“I heard that” Dean called back over his shoulder and walked into his father’s office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After cleaning up and speaking to his father, Dean finds Sam and Frank outside. Frank was still bending his ear but, Sam was holding his own and seemed sincerely engaged.  
Dean caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He watched as two people walked away from each other. Father and daughter, first car, Dean could feel it. She was looking at small and sporty; he was looking at big and safe. Dean smiled and walked their way, leaving Sam in good company, he was sure.

Dean approached the father. They talked for a few minutes. Soon, dad was laughing and nodding his head. He called his daughter over and Dean showed them a third car. 

Frank tapped Sam on the arm and said, “ I think Dean just sold a car.”  
At Sam’s confused expression, he pointed for Sam to turn around.  
He saw Dean and dad shake hands. He saw father and daughter hug, then saw Dean and daughter hug. 

As the trio walked passed, Dean winked at Sam. Sam merely shook his head as he watched them walk into the office. 

“Welcome home, Dean.” Frank said, as they walked by and after they were gone he said to Sam, “He’s a natural.”  
“Yea, he’s amazing.” Sam said.  
Frank smiled, hearing a tone in Sam’s comment that told him Sam was thinking well beyond the sale of a car.

The two men said their goodbyes and after a few minutes, Sam went looking for Dean. He found him on the phone, doing paperwork , selling that car.  
Adam approaches Sam and says. “ He’s the best”  
Sam agreed and thought to himself how happy Dean was here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“How about lunch? I’m starving”, Dean says after handing over the paperwork to Adam and assuring father and daughter . “He’ll take good care of you , Earl. Adam here, taught me everything I know.” Then he patted Adam on the back and shook the father’s hand. ”Thanks, Dean”, Earl said. Sam didn’t know why he felt at all surprised that they were on a first name basis.

As they walked to the car, Sam reminded Dean that he had just eaten breakfast. “That’s ok. It’s a little bit of a drive..” and Dean smiled.  
Sam ran his hand through his hair and wore an expression on his face that made Dean laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about two hours on the road, Sam says “Where exactly are we going? “  
“Getting hungry?” Dean asked. “Good, we’re almost there.”  
Sam wasn’t complaining. He would be more than happy to spend his last minute on earth just like this, in this car, with this man.  
“Best burger you ever ate. You’re gonna want to kiss me”  
Sam realized that his mind had drifted and that Dean was still talking to him.  
“Dean, we don’t have to cross state lines for that; I wanna kiss you anyway”  
Dean laughed .” Ok, remember you said that. I’m talking full on the lips in a crowded restaurant, that good.”  
“Is that a dare?”  
“Not at all, it’s a guarantee, baby boy.”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Dean had only ever called him that in bed. He felt as if his blood were heated as it passed through his body. He realized that something had happened between them. Maybe, it was the security of the leather bracelets. Maybe it was just the fact that Dean was happy to be home. 

Sam reached his arm across the top of the bench seat and rested his hand on Dean’s neck. He needed to touch Dean’s bare skin, right now, hopefully, without causing a car accident. Dean leaned his head back slightly to hold it there for a long minute.

Dean pulls off the highway a few miles later and they continue on for about twenty minutes before they stop in a small nondescript town past miles and miles of farmland. They walk into what looks like a neighborhood bar. Sam is a little unsure of the place but, he has seen Dean find the most amazing food in the most obscure places. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They seat themselves and a young woman walks towards them. She was a big girl, muscular and solid with dark hair and bright eyes. A farmer’s daughter or at least someone used to hard work. In fact, she was a butcher and she and her brother owned the place. He owned the beef, as well. 

“Dean?” She says. “Is that you?” She stops and plants her hands on her hips. She leans in and squints as if unsure of what she is seeing. The sound of her voice causes the few patrons and the bartender to take notice.  
They hear someone call out, “ Benny !”

Dean stood up from his seat and stepped toward her, his smile big and inviting. He said, “Amelia, come here. I don’t bite.” And as Sam stood and looked at Dean, his smile got bigger. 

They approached each other and Amelia said, “That’s not what I hear. And my brother wouldn’t lie to me“ They hugged fiercely as Sam watched and he saw a bit of color bloom on Dean’s cheek when their eyes met. When they separated, Dean held Amelia’s face in his hands, kissed her again then taking her hand, introduced her and Sam.

Instantly, feeling awkward for what she said, she looked back to Dean as if to apologize but, he merely smiled and gave her another hug. He looked to Sam who was smiling as well and gave him a wink. The kitchen door was flung open with such force that the sound as it hit the wall, startled everyone. 

A voice, as big as the country they were in, boomed out “Where's my Huckleberry?”  
Dean groaned at that one as he ran a hand through his hair. And Sam had a thought that he would have bitten this guy too if he called him that. Then he laughed at the truth of it, as he remembered a morning in Dean’s kitchen and he noticed how the color of embarrassment accentuated Dean’s freckles.

Dean turned toward the sound. And what was now a smile that strained the muscles of his face, became a laugh of pure joy. Sam watched, unable to prevent being caught up in the emotions. He saw a man with a neatly trimmed beard and a thick head of black hair enter the room. ,He was bigger and broader than Dean,. He was dark, most likely from a life out of doors with clear blue eyes, that were soft and friendly. They hugged and Sam could see as Benny whispered into Dean’s ear making him laugh. Dean nodded and turned to wave Sam over. 

The meal was a banquet. Freshly butchered meat, locally grown vegetables and a micro brew that complemented everything perfectly.  
When they were leaving, after many thanks, and another round of hugs and kisses, Benny handed Dean a small cooler. 

As they walked back to the car, Dean said “I’m stuffed. Feel like a walk.?”  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea”  
“Awesome. I know a park nearby.”

Because Dean stayed off the highway, Sam had no idea where they were headed except that they were traveling west. Eventually, they passed through Rapid City.

“Really, Dean? You said a walk in the park.”  
“After a meal like that, we need a pretty big park, don’t you think?” Dean’s smile was mischievous, like a bad kid. And Sam found it irresistible.  
“But, dude. Mt. Rushmore?” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next hour or so, they walked and talked and laughed. At one point, they stood on the trail, an arm around each other as Dean found out just how much Sam did know about the building of the monument. And Dean enjoyed listening to the enthusiasm as he talked. 

As they walked the trails, they found themselves brushing their hands or bumping shoulders, almost anything to keep contact. The conversation was easy. It went from the beauty of the park to the history of the monument to Alfred Hitchcock to their first foray into politics as they discussed which of the four was their favorite president. 

As the day winds down Sam offers to drive back but Dean had made other plans. “A friend of mine has a place. It’s not too far.”, he says with a smile.  
Sam’s breath exploded with a big laugh. ”Not too far? Where is this place, Dean? Canada?”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean drives north to a lodge owned by a college friend. They pass through the gates and around the main building. There’s a bearded man, Sam would say ‘lumberjack’, in a hunting cap, jeans and a red plaid flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal long johns. He stuck his head out of the front door and waved them in.

“Why do I get the feeling that this is just another day to you?.”  
“What, ‘cause my friend owns the place?”  
“Dean , we drove 300 miles for lunch.”  
“That’s crazy. It wasn’t more than…” Dean paused as if he were really calculating when, in reality, he was just having fun. “ 250 tops.”  
Sam was exasperated. He threw up his hands. ‘You win. I give up trying to figure this out”  
Dean’s grin was so big, his eyes squinted. He nodded his head slowly and said.”Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

They pulled up in front of a small cabin. There were a couple of stone steps that led to a wood plank wrap around porch. The building was one story and square with windows on all sides. Dean plucked a key out of the flower box and they went inside.  
‘’This doesn’t look like part of the lodge.” Sam said.  
“This is the owner’s home.” Dean saw a confused look on Sam’s face and took a guess. “That guy at the lodge? That’s Rufus; he manages the property.” 

The place was quiet. The cabin was just yards from the lake and the kitchen was stocked. As he unpacked the cooler, Sam discovers that Benny had supplied their dinner. He decided that one day he would ask but, not today. Dean was his now and now was all he needed. 

Sam grabbed a beer then walked out onto the porch. Dean was leaning with his arms on the railing, his bottle of beer dangling from his fingers. From where he stood, Sam could see that Dean was deep in thought from the faraway look in his eyes and the way he absently licked his lips. Sam stood where he was for a minute enjoying this perfect moment. He was here in this beautiful place with this beautiful man. The peace and solitude, the cool crisp air with the scent of the trees and a feeling like there was no one else in the world. 

Sam joined Dean and also leaned over the railing. Dean turned to him and smiled. They didn’t speak; there was no need. After a while, Dean looked again at Sam and gently placed a hand to his cheek. He watched as Sam closed his eyes, releasing a sigh and leaning slightly into his touch. Dean straightened up and walked around to the side of the house. 

Sam followed and found Dean seated on a porch swing. He let out a small laugh at the predictability of it. He saw Dean wiggle his eyebrows and pat the seat next to him. They sat and the swing moved just from their momentum and a little help from Dean. Sam had an arm around Dean who had his head on Sam’s shoulder and a hand on his thigh. They looked at the stars and soon Sam felt his eyes getting heavy. It had been a long day. 

“Dean.” Sam said softly. When he got no response, he turned to see that Dean had fallen asleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke naked and alone in a big soft unfamiliar bed. He could smell coffee and somehow that brought him to his senses. The bed was warm and comfortable. He rolled over to the other side where he could feel the remnants of Sam’s heat and a faint whiff of him on the pillow. He squeezed the pillow to his face and inhaled. He felt that breath travel all the way through his body. 

He sat up and threw off the covers but he didn’t see his clothes. The scenarios that went through his head brought a wicked smile to his face as Sam’s name fell from his lips.

Sam walked in wearing only a towel and Dean felt an ache in his cock as he squeezed himself trying to hold back from the effect of what he was feeling. Sam smiled, “You need some help with that? “, he said as he dropped the towel. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they lay in bed, sated and boneless to the point where they could feel themselves sinking into the mattress, they soon fell asleep. 

A buzzing noise woke them and Dean automatically reached out to turn off the alarm clock. But that wasn‘t it. Sam let out a small laugh and said, “That’s the dryer, Dean. I washed our clothes.” and he snuggled up closer.

“Good.” Dean answered as he was falling back to sleep, “Now you can wash these sheets, too.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, and after a hearty breakfast, Sam remade the bed and Dean straightened up in the kitchen which included leaving a thank you note. 

They stopped at the lodge and Dean gave Rufus the cooler holding the two trays of their uneaten dinner. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent another week in Dean’s home town.  
They had breakfast with Bobby every morning.  
Some days, Dean worked at the shop and Sam caught up on his reading.  
Some days, they went back to bed.  
Sam even spent one afternoon helping Frank with the plans for his house.

And on the last day, they drove Dean’s baby for miles and miles until they found the perfect spot by the side of the road to sit in the sun and enjoy a couple of beers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. “What do you think, Sammy ?”  
Sam tilted his head and stared as if he were trying to make a decision. He slowly turned his head from side to side checking the landscape. “Hmmm”, he said. “Not bad, I guess.”

Sam turned to find that Dean was staring at him. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes were narrowed as if he couldn’t understand what he was hearing.  
If Sam hadn’t already decided to cut the joke short, the look on Dean’s face just wiped all the seriousness right out of him.  
Dean called him a jerk and got out of the car. Sam just laughed harder. 

Sam walked back to the trunk of the Impala where he found Dean pulling out his old, beat up, green cooler. Dean looked up at Sam over the top of his sunglasses and said, “I hope you got your own beer.” As he walked away, he added, “Get the trunk and maybe I’ll give you one.”  
“Just one? “ Sam asked as he lowered the trunk lid, having enough sense not to slam it shut. 

Dean was seated in the grass, under the branches of a nearby tree. He was out of sight of the road but, not surprisingly, still in view of the Impala.  
Sam looked, Dean had his head back and his legs stretched out in front of him and he was resting on his elbows. It was like a work of art. 

As Sam approached, he saw that the sun was cutting through the leaves in a scattered, spotty pattern. (‘Dappling’, that word popped out of somewhere and he made a note never to say it out loud.) And the haphazard shadows created, gave the scene a surreal effect. LIke a painting or a photograph. Beautiful, simply because it exists. 

But Dean was so much more than that. He loved him. They loved each other. Dean lifted his head and smiled; Sam smiled back. 

Sam and Dean sat side by side, in the grass, drinking a beer and talking about nothing and everything . Dean had removed his shoes and was sitting barefoot. Sam’s thoughts drifted to their first date in the park. He remembered how comfortable and natural he looked. A small sound escaped him as the name ‘Huckleberry Finn’ popped into his head. 

Sam turned his head and asked “What do I have to do earn another beer?” 

In one smooth movement, Dean pushed off his feet and lifted himself using his hands for support. He swung his legs to end up facing Sam and seated on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, “You’ll think of something”, he said. 

Some time later, and after much mutual affection, Sam and Dean cleaned up and headed back to the car. 

“I feel so good, right now, Sammy, I could almost let you drive my car.”  
“That’s high praise, Dean.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before they left, there was a big barbeque at Bobby’s.  
Dean found he was a little sad and Sam finds he is too.

Sam reminds Dean that he still has a little time before he has to leave for California but Dean reminds him that he has to go back to turn down a job offer. “I still have a job there. I think”  
.  
The dismissive way Dean made that statement sent Sam’s thoughts in two directions. He knew that Dean wasn’t anxious to go back but did he just miss being home or had the 9-5 city life lost its appeal to him? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before Sam’s flight, a small group of good friends had dinner, both Dean and Brady worked in the kitchen. At the end of the meal, they drank and laughed like any other night. Since Sam’s apartment was closer to the airport, Dean spent the night there.  
The night before that, Sam and Dean had stayed together at Dean’s place to say their goodbyes and make their promises. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx EPILOGUE xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

For Thanksgiving break, Sam met Dean’s flight in San Francisco, and they drove along the Pacific Coast Highway to spend the weekend with Sam’s parents. 

They spent Christmas with Dean’s dad and New Year’s Eve with their friends. And in between, they stopped in a small town near Milwaukee where they spent the day and stayed overnight with Cas and his family.

Dean worked for the company for three more months. Always dependable, he left at the end of the fiscal quarter. He moved back home to work with his dad where he eventually took over the business.

Dean expanded their services, attracting customers from both bordering states and also improving the appeal and value of their website.

He also recruited a promising young architect who spent his spring break helping to design the new building and expansions including the installation of a shower for those days when Dean would change oil in the morning then need to be suit and tie presentable for an afternoon meeting.  
Always thinking ahead, the shower was big enough for two. 

Dean created a program for the local high schools on basic car maintenance and safety and supplied all the vehicles for the drivers ed classes.

He sponsored a Little League team and a yearly local fishing tournament on his father’s birthday, even after it became the Bob Smith Memorial Fish Fry. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Sam and Dean went back east was for Jo and Brady’s wedding.

It was a small outdoor event. The ceremony was conducted under a canopy with Becky and Josh as the witnesses. The guests were seated in white wooden folding chairs with cushions in colors matching the flowers.  
Becky designed the wedding rings. 

The reception was held in a tent and the party lasted well into the night.

As they walked across the property under the stars, Sam and Dean had a conversation. 

They stopped by a tree and Dean leaned against it, on the side out of sight of the party. Sam leaned over him, with one hand on the tree and the other caressing Dean’s face. And Dean had his arms resting loosely on Sam’s shoulders, his hands playing in his long hair, and occasionally fingering the leather braid, always on his wrist.

They kissed each other sweetly and Sam looked into Dean’s eyes as he whispered, “I want to do this with you, forever”

Dean bit his bottom lip and a deep sigh escaped. He took Sam’s face gently in his hands and said “Sam, when you graduate….”

Sam smiled, big and broad, dimples and all and said, “Yes, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you; I've gotten some really nice feedback on this story.   
> So, I have been working on writing the story before the story of when   
> Dean Smith met Sam Wesson. jj


End file.
